Cross Purposes
by OhThoseEyes
Summary: Takes place after 'Scarlett'. However, in this story Rhett did not come and rescue Scarlett and Katie, they escaped alone. Now Katie wonders about the father she knows nothing about. Will Scarlett share her secrets? Will Rhett find out he has a daughter
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1  
  
Katie Colum O'Hara sat looking at her reflection in the vanity mirror. For many of her sixteen years she had sat doing just what she was doing now, wondering if she even remotely resembled her father. Her father....the man that her mother would reveal nothing about. Many times Katie had caught her mother's strange expression when she would say something or make a certain gesture. Did she remind her mother of that faceless person at those moments?  
  
She rose from the vanity stool and walked to the window. She looked out at the English countryside and thought back to her childhood. She vaguely remembered her early years in Ireland. She did however vividly remember that terrible night that she and her mother had fled their home, running for their very lives. She remembered hiding out in her tower until the next morning then making their way to Trim. The next thing she could remember was being on a huge ship. Her mother telling her they were going to England.  
  
Katie could also remember how angry Lord Fenton had been when her mother had called off their wedding. She recalled her mother saying that "the things that took place in Ireland had made her come to many decisions and the most important one was that she did not need a man in her life to be happy. She did not need Luke's title or his money. All she needed was Katie." Katie smiled at the memory of knowing she was the most important thing in her mother's life. But it did little to uplift her mood.  
  
Although she and Scarlett were very close, as close as any other mother and daughter she knew, Katie felt that Scarlett, no knew that Scarlett had secrets she did not wish to share with her daughter. One of them being any information at all about Katie's father. Only once had she ever asked about her father. It had happened just after her eighth birthday. Katie had asked Scarlett why all her friends had daddys but she didn't. Katie would never forget the pained look that come across her mother's face and then her quiet reply of "Sweety, your daddy could no longer be with us. Aren't you happy with me?"  
  
She couldn't remember how she came to 'know' that her father had died. Her mother hadn't exactly said it that day. But that's what everyone else said. So Katie just accepted it and never again asked about him.  
  
"Until today" Katie said to the empty room. As she made her way to her bed to sit down she recalled the events of several nights before. It had been in the middle of the night and the house had been particularly still. Something awoke Katie. It took several moments for her to realize it was the sound of her mother crying. She had heard her cry in the night before, but that night for some reason, Katie felt the need to go to her. As she approached her Mother's room, she heard the words that brought her to her decision of today.  
  
As Katie glimpsed through the barely opened doorway, she could see Scarlett sitting at her vanity staring down at something she held in her hand. Scarlett spoke so softly through her tears that Katie could barely make out the words. "Oh Rhett, what you've missed out on by not being part of our Katie's life. She so beautiful, Rhett. And she so reminds me of you sometimes. At times it's actually hurts to look at her." Katie felt tears spring to her eyes. She wiped them away and continued to listen. The next words her Mother spoke both shocked and confused her. "I wonder Rhett, are you happy there in Charleston, your precious Charleston after all these years. I'm sure you and that little ninny of a wife of yours have had a whole pacel of children, but they'll never be like our Katie. At one time I wanted to tell her about you. But how could I? How can I tell her that you divorced me when it wasn't possible and that you married again before I ever had the chance to tell you about her? How could I tell her that?"  
  
After hearing those words, Katie had silently backed away from her mother's door and made her way to her own bedroom. She had laid awake to almost dawn running those words through her head over and over again.  
  
"So I have to ask her." Katie said aloud. Again speaking to the empty room. As she looked at the clock on the mantel of her fireplace she noted that it was almost time for afternoon tea. She had decided that this would be the time she would ask Scarlett the questions she needed answers to. But now that the time had arrived she felt a twinge of anxiety. She did not want to hurt her Mother but she wanted to understand her words. She wanted to know about her father. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Scarlett O'Hara Hamilton Kennedy Butler O'Hara sat enjoying the first real day of summer. 'If that's what you can call it' she thought to herself. 'After over 10 years I still can't get use to the often cold rainy climate of England. How I miss the Georgia sunshine'. As she finished her thought a faint smile came to her lips, as it always did when she thought of home, of Tara. But it was quickly replaced by a much more somber expression. Scarlett knew she could not go home. She could never go back. For if she did, she would have to explain Katie. And she knew no one would believe her when she told them that Katie was Rhett's and that she was conceived in wedlock. No she knew they would not believe it even though she reminded Scarlett of her father more each day.  
  
As if on cue Katie came through the French doors and walked up to her mother. She bent down and placed a quick kiss on Scarlett's cheek before seating herself across the small garden table from her.  
  
Scarlett looked into her daughter's beautiful eyes and could not help but feel melancholy. For that very day would have been hers and Rhett's wedding anniversary. Scarlett had laid awake all night thinking of the day she had become Mrs. Rhett Butler.  
  
Katie speaking brought Scarlett back to present day.  
  
"Mother are you alright?" Katie asked in a very concerned voice.  
  
Scarlett smiled at her daughter "Of course I am Katie Colum, now what do you say to a spot of tea" she said in her most fake Irish accent.  
  
Katie laughed as she poured the tea and they spent the next hour discussing the upcoming nuptials of a friend of Katie's.  
  
Katie was glad that her mother had brought the wedding up. She had thought about it earlier and decided it might be a way to broach the subject of her father.  
  
As Scarlett finished telling Katie an outrageous story about the bride-to- be's aunt, Katie found herself saying "I would say the hardest thing Sarah has had to do thus far is to decide what to do about being escorted down the aisle, now that her father has been passed away almost a year".  
  
Scarlett looked at Katie with an odd expression on her face and said "Yes that would be a difficult situation to be in".  
  
When Katie spoke again she knew she was testing unsteady waters "A situation that I too will have to one day face".  
  
Katie watched as her Mother's expression once again changed. This time to an odd, almost hurtful one.  
  
"Yes I guess that is something we will have to decide one day."  
  
In hopes of changing the subject, a subject she had feared and dreaded for many years, Scarlett then added in a much lighter, but forced tone "Is there another wedding in the near future I should know about? Has one of your many suitors proposed?" She made herself smile as she finished her sentence.  
  
Katie was caught off guard "Well no..of course not Mother. You know they would have talked to you first." She paused for a moment then continued on "It's just that, well..." she didn't know quite how to tell her mother that she had overheard her.  
  
"It's just what, Katie?" Scarlett said as she reached across the small table and took her daughter's hand.  
  
Katie collected her thoughts and slowly said "Mother I heard you the other night. I heard you crying in your room".  
  
Scarlett sat there for a moment just looking at her daughter, unsure of what she was trying to tell her.  
  
"I'm sorry Katie. I don't understand. You heard me crying the other night. And for that I'm sorry. But I do not understand what that has to with our present conversation."  
  
Katie sat staring at her Mother's hand on hers "I heard you crying so I came to your door and I heard you talking. I heard you talking as if you were talking to.. Rhett. That's the name you used." Katie stopped, looked into Scarlett's green eyes then quickly looked away and added quietly "Is Rhett my father's name?"  
  
Scarlett felt as though her heart had stopped. She suddenly remembered sitting in her room a few nights before looking at the one picture of Rhett she allowed herself to keep.  
  
Katie had heard her words. Had her say that she was 'their' daughter. Had heard her say that he was still alive. And that he was in Charleston.  
  
Katie watched as the color drained from her mother's face. She looked as though she was going to be physically ill.  
  
Finally after several long moments Scarlett spoke "Yes Katie, Rhett is your father."  
  
Although knowing that asking more would not be in her best interest, Katie said "You have always lead me to believe my father was dead. But I heard you say he was living in Charleston with his wife and children. Mother I don't understand."  
  
Scarlett who had never spoke harshly to Katie in her entire 16 years exploded "To us he is dead. That is my explanation and the only one you need. You don't have to or need to understand everything else. I have given you everything you've ever wanted or needed. I do not wish to ever discuss this ever again."  
  
Katie was shocked by her Mother's words and her tone. She had never been spoken to like that before. Especially not by her mother. She didn't know what to do. As the tears started streaming down her face, she jumped up from the table and fled through the sitting room and up the stairs to her bedroom.  
  
Scarlett just sat there staring out across the well manicured lawn. She didn't know what to do. She had not meant to explode like that. But she had always feared Katie finding out about Rhett. "I always knew that if she found out, she'd want to see him. If he finds out about her, even now he'll try to take her away from me. Turn her against me. And I can not let that happen. But what do I do now. Now that she knows, now that she knows who Rhett is?" 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Several days had passed in the O'Hara household since Katie's and Scarlett's confrontation over Rhett. Katie had not questioned Scarlett about anything thing else since that afternoon, although she was even more confused than before. Why had they divorced? Katie could not fathom a reason. She only knew of one other divorce and it was a cousin of a cousin of a friend of a friend. What could have been so bad that he would have done that to her mother?  
  
But then why had Scarlett not told Rhett about Katie before he had a chance to divorce her? How could she have been pregnant and him not known?  
  
It was all very confusing to Katie, but she dare not ask her mother again.  
  
When Katie climbed into the buggy beside her mother that Saturday to attend Sarah's wedding all those questions were still running through her mind. Katie was not mad at her mother's outburst. She could only imagine how much pain it must have caused her mother. The divorce, then bearing and raising her alone. She was just upset and confused.  
  
Scarlett watched as Katie climbed into the buggy. Katie had been quiet since that afternoon. Not as if she was mad at Scarlett, just as if she was lost in thought. Scarlett know about what, but just could not bring herself to divulge more information to her. She kept telling herself it was for Katie's own good. But there was a nagging feeling in the back of her mind. Was she really doing it for Katie or because she didn't want to have to explain many painful things to her? Things that could possibly change Katie's opinion of her. Scarlett was still wondering that when they arrived at the church.  
  
After the ceremony a ball was held in honor of the newly married couple. Scarlett watched as Katie danced with many young men. Scarlett could not help but think back to those wonderful days in Clayton County. Dancing with the Tarlteton Twins, Cade Calvert, The Fontaine Boys and of course Ashley. A small smile broke out across Scarlett's face. She had kept in touch with Ashley. He and Harriet were very happy together. Billy had become a partner with Ashley in the lumber business while Beau had taken over Henry's law firm.  
  
The music starting again brought Scarlett back from her thoughts. She saw that Katie was once again dancing with Duncan Shierfield. Scarlett thought she detected a certain sparkle in Katie's eyes every time they danced. Scarlett watched the young couple as they waltzed by her. Yes there was definitely something there. She could also see it on the young Mr. Shierfield's face as he lovingly looked down at Katie.  
  
"I would not be surprised if the honorable Mr. Shierfield paid me a visit within the next few weeks" Scarlett thought to herself as she watched the young lovers exit the dance floor and make their way toward the refreshments.  
  
Just as Scarlett expected, late one afternoon as she came down the stairs after changing from her riding habit, there was a knock at the door. Scarlett could her Duncan Shierfield's voice as he spoke to the butler, Winston.  
  
Scarlett made her way down the staircase and to the front foyer. "Mr. Shierfield, so good to see you. Won't you come into the study and have afternoon tea with me? I'm sorry but Miss Katie is not in this afternoon. She's visiting one of her friends who just arrived back from an extended vacation".  
  
Duncan smiled at Scarlett and replied "Yes Mrs. O'Hara I would like to join you. And I know that Katie is not in this afternoon, that is why I chose now to speak to you".  
  
Scarlett smiled as she walked into the study in front of Duncan. She had been right. He was here to ask for Katie's hand. "Well before I give my permission to the honorable Mr. Duncan Shierfield, he is going to have to answer several questions to my satisfaction" she thought as she smiled again.  
  
Scarlett said patiently and listened to Duncan profess his devotion and undying love for Katie. She could tell by the look in his eyes that he was truly in love with her daughter. So after a half hour of Duncan stating his case and answering Scarlett's numerous questions, she looked at him an stated with a warm expression on her face "Yes Duncan, after Katie finishes her studies next spring, you may have her hand in marriage".  
  
At this Duncan's face lit up "Thank you Mrs. O'Hara. You have made both Katie and I very happy".  
  
"I'm glad that I could be of assistance" Scarlett said as she rose from her seat. But she noticed that Duncan did not stand.  
  
"Was there something else that I could help you with, Mr. Shierfield?"  
  
Duncan looked up uneasily at Scarlett, "Well Ma'am, actually yes. There is something else I would like to speak to you about."  
  
Scarlett sat back down. "Alright Mr. Shierfield, what else do we need to speak about?"  
  
Duncan started unsteadily, very unsure of the topic "Well, Mrs. O'Hara...what I want to speak to you about is something that Katie has confided in me. Something that has been bothering her deeply as of late, and well it hurts me to see her so upset. She has no idea that I have decided to speak to you about this. She knows the topic greatly upsets you, as it does her".  
  
Scarlett sat there looking at Duncan. She didn't like where this conversation was going, however she allowed him to keep speaking.  
  
"Go ahead Mr. Shierfield. Just what do you have on your mind?"  
  
"Well Ma'am, Katie spoke to me about the conversation you had several weeks ago. Please don't be upset with her. She needed to talk, to think and I want you to know everything she told me stays with me and goes no further. She had often spoke to me about not knowing her father. Then when she told me of your conversation several weeks back, well Mrs. O'Hara, I don't mean to pry, but I do love Katie very much and this is truly upsetting to her. She just has so many questions. Questions that only you can answer." Duncan who had been looking across the room, now looked at Scarlett to gauge her reaction. Her face was fixed but pale. "Mrs. O'Hara?"  
  
"Yes, Mr. Shierfield. I'm still listening."  
  
"I guess what I'm asking Ma'am is truly none of my business, but I know what it would mean to Katie.."  
  
Scarlett interrupted him "So Mr. Shierfield, just what are you asking of me?"  
  
"I'm asking you to share your knowledge of Katie's father with her. She said that before she never asked you about him because the one time she did, you seemed so hurt. She of course just assumed it was because you missed him because he had died. But now that she knows that he is indeed alive, she just wants to understand. Understand who she is, who her father is and why..why things are the way they are."  
  
When Duncan was finished, he looked at the floor and found himself holding his breath. Katie had told him how irate her Mother had become. So he was waiting for the same reaction.  
  
Scarlett sat there letting Duncan's words soak in. At first she was mad that Katie had confided in an "outsider". But then, from somewhere back in time, Scarlett remembered how wonderful it had been to be able to confide her deepest, darkest secrets to Rhett.  
  
Just the thought of him, tugged at her heart. Even after all the years they had been apart. Even though she hated him for what he had done to her and to Katie, she knew deep inside her heart she still loved him.  
  
Duncan clearing his throat brought her back to the present. No she couldn't be mad at Katie over confiding to Duncan. In fact in a way she was glad she had him. But could she do what he was asking. Could she open up all those old wounds? Could she risk what Katie's reaction would be to her and Rhett's life together? Katie knew nothing of the lying and the longing for Ashley. In fact she knew nothing of Scarlett's past. She didn't know about Wade or Ella or..Bonnie. No she didn't even know about her. Could she risk telling her everything? Then one thought came to Scarlett's mind "Could she risk not telling Katie, and having her turn against her for not?"  
  
Finally Scarlett spoke "Mr. Shierfield, I appreciate what it took for you to speak to me about this. It does deepen my feelings that you will indeed make Katie a fine husband. However.."Scarlett stopped for a moment she didn't want to sound harsh or mean, she just wasn't sure what she could promise him. Finally she continued in a softer tone "I can not promise you I can do what you are asking. But I will take it into consideration. I did and do have my reasons for what I did in not telling Katie everything."  
  
Duncan looked at her and was surprised by the look on her face. It was not one of rage or anger but one of hurt and anguish. "Mrs. O'Hara, that is all I can ask. I thank you for even speaking to me on the subject. And again know that I do love your daughter and just want her to be happy". With that he stood.  
  
Scarlett stood and shook his hand "Yes Mr. Shierfield, I know you do, as do I. So I will think about our conversation."  
  
With that said Duncan found his way to the door, leaving Scarlett alone with her thoughts of the past. Thoughts that she had keep locked deep inside for many years. A past that she would soon be sharing with Katie. But could she? Could she open all those old wounds and old feelings and share then with the one person they affected the most? 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
That night sleep did not find it's way to Scarlett's bedroom until the pre- dawn hours of the morning. She had laid awake with a million thoughts running through her head. Finally with a plan intact she had slept.  
  
Later that morning after she had dressed, Scarlett went in search of Katie. She found her sitting on the veranda of her room, making wedding plans.  
  
As she walked across the room toward the open french doors Scarlett stared at her youngest and best loved child. She looked so much like Rhett. The dark hair, the sauvy complexion. Katie was truly beautiful.  
  
Katie could feel someone's eyes upon her. She laid down her fountain pen and paper and turned to see her Mother standing in the doorway just watching her. Again, her mother had that far away, hurtful look that Katie had seen so many times. But yet this time it seemed that there was the faintest traces of a smile on her face.  
  
"Mother?"  
  
"Good morning, my dear. Did you sleep well?" Scarlett ask as she took the seat beside her daughter.  
  
"Yes. Did you?"  
  
"Actually, no I didn't, but that is alright. It gave me plenty of time to think. And that is why I've come to talk to you this morning. I'm sure you know that your Mr. Shierfield came to speak to me yesterday."  
  
At that Katie blushed and dropped her gaze. "Yes Ma'am, and I know the answer you gave." Katie then looked her mother in the eyes "And I want to thank you for your blessing".  
  
Scarlett smiled at her daughter "Well I'm glad my answer made you happy. That is truly what I've always wanted for you." Scarlett stopped for a moment then continued "Did Mr. Shierfield mention to you that we also spoke of something else?"  
  
"No Mother he did not. Did you?" Katie was rapidly trying to figure out what her mother was speaking of.  
  
Scarlett watched Katie's face as a realization of what her Mother and her future husband's conversation might have been about struck her.  
  
"Mother, I hope that if Duncan, I mean Mr. Shierfield discussed with you something I confided...."  
  
Scarlett placed her hand onto Katie's, looked deep into her eyes and said "Yes he did speak to me of some thing's I believe you confided in him. But he did it because he cares deeply for you and only wants to see you happy."  
  
Katie just sat there staring at her Mother as she continued "And after much sole searching I believe that your Mr. Shierfield may be correct. There are many things I need to share with you. Things you deserve to know."  
  
Scarlett stopped. She didn't even know where to begin. Finally she looked away for a moment let out a deep breath, turned back to Katie and asked "So my dear Katie, where would you like to begin?"  
  
Katie again just sat there staring at her Mother. There had been so many times she had wanted this opportunity. But where to begin. She didn't want to say something to upset Scarlett. She didn't want to lose this chance.  
  
As is reading Katie's thoughts Scarlett added "Please ask whatever you want. I'll answer you as truthfully as I can."  
  
Finally Katie spoke "Tell me about Rhett.I mean my father.."she let the last word fade off. Not wanting to upset Scarlett.  
  
Sensing this Scarlett patted her hand. "You can say father. What do you want to know?" "Everything" Katie said suddenly excited by the possibility of finally getting her wish of knowing something of the man she had so long thought dead.  
  
Scarlett let out a jagged, but quiet laugh "Well that could take a while. But first let me tell you about how I was when I was your age. Maybe when I get to the part about your father, it will make more sense. Will that be alright?"  
  
Katie just nodded.  
  
So for the next few hours Scarlett told Katie what it had been like growing up in Clayton County. She told her more stories of her Mother, Pa, Suellen and Carreen. For those where the only people in Katie's family she had ever been told about. And before it had only been a small thought or story here and there.  
  
Finally she felt as though she knew her Mother's family. Her family. That was quite a sensation for her. There had never been any one else but her and Scarlett.  
  
When the noon hour arrived Winston brought them out drinks and sandwiches. As they ate Scarlett started to tell Katie about the day at the Twelve Oaks barbeque when she first met Rhett.  
  
"And with telling him that I breezed out of the library," Scarlett said smiling, thinking back to her and Rhett's first meeting.  
  
"Oh Mother, he really didn't say that did he?" Katie asked, half laughing and yet still astonished at the first conversation her parents ever had. It was not by any means what you would call romantic.  
  
"Yes, he did. From then on we, well lets just say we liked to spar with words. I think we both enjoyed it as long as it didn't turn cruel." Scarlett finished the sentence in a hush tone, thinking back to the many horrible things they said to one another.  
  
Sensing Scarlett's mood change, Katie quickly added "So what happened next".  
  
Scarlett gladly obliged her daughter glad to remember that more simplistic time in her life again. However when she got to the part about accepting Charles' proposal she hesitated.  
  
"I'm not sure how you'll feel about this next part, but please remember I was a much different person back then" Scarlett found herself saying.  
  
Katie nodded and Scarlett continued. "So as I stood there looking out the window and watching the whole world go mad, Charles Hamilton stood there professing his undying love to me. Before I really knew it I had accepted his proposal and he had gone off to speak to Pa. Then within a few days we were married. It all seemed like some very strange dream. Then he was gone. Gone off to join the war."  
  
Katie started to say something but Scarlett interrupted her "But there's more. Then within no time I received a letter of regret from Charles Commander. And so I found myself a widow and expecting all at the same time."  
  
The look on Katie's face was one of confusion. "So I have a brother or a sister?"  
  
Scarlett nodded "Yes you do. Actually...well let me continue and I'll tell you about them"  
  
Scarlett continued her story. Through Wade's birth. Through Rhett helping her and Melanie and the children make it back to Tara. How at that most inopportune time Rhett had decided to join the army.  
  
When Scarlett told Katie about the hard times at Tara after the war, Katie couldn't believe it. She couldn't imagine her mother out working in the fields. But it caused Katie to have much admiration for Scarlett. For her determination to keep Tara.  
  
Scarlett then told her about going to Rhett while he was in jail for the money to pay the taxes on Tara. "I guess I should have just told him what I wanted, but at that time in my life, well my mind just didn't work that way. And of course he saw right through my big grand charade and happily told me that he could not get to his money. I was so mad at him, I told him that I hoped they hanged him!"  
  
"Mother!"  
  
"Well I was desperate which is the reasoning behind the next chapter of the Scarlett O'Hara story" Scarlett laughed then continued on. Through marrying Frank, having Ella, Frank getting killed. Then onto Rhett's proposal.  
  
"He said he couldn't go on forever waiting to catch me between husbands. I know that it sounds horrible, but coming from your father, well it didn't really seem so bad"  
  
"So you were married then?" Katie asked trying to soak everything in. Her mother had been married twice before her father. She had an older brother and an older sister. It was so much to comprehend and there was more. Scarlett was just now getting to her life with Rhett.  
  
As Scarlett started to answer, Winston appeared in the door way. "My Lady, it is nearing the dinner hour. Would you and Miss Katie prefer to take your meal here or in the dining room?"  
  
Scarlett looked at Katie then answered "We'll have it in the dining room. We'll be in shortly."  
  
With a 'very good Ma'am' Winston was gone.  
  
As they made their way to the dining room, Scarlett answered Katie's question. "Yes we got married then. The actual date was a little over 2 weeks ago." Scarlett cleared her throat and continued "Then he took me on the most fabulous trip to New Orleans." Scarlett's mind went back to New Orleans, 'Oh why didn't I realize what I had then. It could have all been so different'.  
  
Katie touching Scarlett's sleeve brought her back.  
  
As they ate their dinner Scarlett told of her and Rhett's life together. She cried when she told Katie about Bonnie. "You looked so like her sometimes when you were small. She was Rhett's world and when she died, well..." Scarlett didn't know how to finish.  
  
Scarlett again cried when she told of losing the baby, Melanie's death and of Rhett leaving. "He really had every reason to leave. I really never gave him any reason to stay. I found out too late that I loved him."  
  
Katie didn't know what to say. All she could do was take Scarlett's hand.  
  
Scarlett smiled at her daughter "Let's retire to the study and I'll tell you about the last part of mine and your father's story."  
  
After they were seated, Scarlett told Katie of going to Charleston to find Rhett. Of their boat wreck and of the passion afterward.  
  
Then she told her of the note he had left her, telling her that they were not meant to be together. But that deep inside she knew he loved her and how she had decided to make him wait on her that time.  
  
Lastly she told her of meeting Colum and the rest of the O'Haras. About going to Ireland and concocting the story of being a widow. She told Katie of her miraculous birth. Telling her that is how she met Grainne. Explaining that she never told anyone state side except a few of the Savannah O'Hara's about Katie. Because she didn't think anyone would believe her. And she didn't want them to think badly of Katie. So it was easier just to stay away and not let them know.  
  
When Scarlett finished she looked at Katie "I'm sorry if any of that hurt you. I did not mean for it to. I just wanted you to know why I am the way I am and why things are the way they are. Did I leave you any questions to ask me?"  
  
Katie looked back into her Mother's eyes. " Oh Mother you've been through so much. Least of all raising me alone. I guess my one question is why? Why did father not give you another chance? I know you must have hurt him, making him think you loved someone else all those years. But why didn't he at least try once you told him? And especially after what happened after the boat wreck. How could he have said those things then tell you that it wasn't meant to be? Why did he have to go and divorce you and never even try again" As Katie finished her eyes welled up with tears.  
  
Scarlett reached out and wiped away the one lone tear that trailed down Katie's cheek. Then pulling her daughter to her she answered "Darling, that is something I have asked myself almost every night for almost 16 years. A question I still don't have an answer to". 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Several weeks had gone by since Scarlett had originally told Katie her story. Every day Katie would think of things to ask. One particular day she found out that Scarlett did keep in touch with Suellen and Will. And that she also kept in touch with Wade and Ella. In fact Scarlett had just found out that Ella had recently became a mother for the first time.  
  
After the conversation with her Mother about Ella, Katie had an idea. But dare she discuss it with Scarlett? Several days went by before she got up the nerve to do so.  
  
Scarlett had just returned from a visit with sick neighbor. She was in her room when she heard a knock at the door.  
  
"Come in" she stated as she put away her things and touched up her hair in the mirror.  
  
"Good afternoon, Mother. How is Mrs. Redding feeling today?" Katie asked as she crossed the room to give Scarlett a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"She's much better. Although I would say it will be quiet some time before she goes Fox hunting with Mr. Redding again." Noting Katie's rather nervous demeanor she added "Is everything alright, my dear?"  
  
"Well.actually I've been wanting to ask you something. It's just that..."She didn't know quite how to finish.  
  
"It just what, Katie? I thought you knew we could talk about anything. Is it to do with your father?"  
  
"Not exactly. It's just that well, after our conversation the other day about Ella I was thinking. What's keeping us from going to America to see them? I know you don't want my Father to know about me. But is Tara even near Charleston? Couldn't we go and visit and him never find out?"  
  
Scarlett didn't answer so Katie continued "I would really like to meet the rest of my family. And wouldn't you like to go home, Mother?"  
  
Finally Scarlett found her voice "I don't know Katie. Of course I would love to go. I have never even met my two, no three grandchildren. But..what if after all these years they really don't want me there. It's been so long, and they don't know why I never came home, they may think I just didn't want to" Scarlett stopped worried her words would hurt Katie.  
  
"Well, maybe you could write them and explain it to them. You don't think they'd tell Father do you?"  
  
"No of course not. It's just been so long. But I would love to see everyone, and you do deserve a chance to meet your family. But what about your Mr. Shierfield? What would he do without you?"  
  
"He is leaving in two weeks to go abroad with his father on business, they, unfortunately, will be gone most of the summer. So see, Mother, it would be the perfect time for a trip". Katie smiled as she finished, proud of her presentation of her idea.  
  
"Well, now you just have this all figured out, don't you?" Scarlett said laughing and shaking her head.  
  
"Well I have been thinking about it for several days."  
  
Scarlett hugged Katie "Well give me a few days of my own to think about it. Will that do for an answer for now?"  
  
"For now" Katie laughed as she almost ran from the room, so happy that her mother would even give her idea a second thought.  
  
Two days later, Scarlett sat at her desk sealing the last of three letters. There was one to Suellen, one to Wade and the one she had just finished to Ella. She had told them about the last 16 years of her life. About Rhett divorcing her and about Katie. She told them she hoped they would understand why she had stayed away. But that it was Katie who had broached the subject of them returning to Tara, at least for a visit. Now all she had to do was mail the three envelopes and wait. Wait to see what their reaction would be.  
  
The first one to reply was Suellen. Scarlett sat there with the envelope in her hand, almost afraid to open it. Before she had left America all those years ago, she and Suellen had actually become close. And they remained close through the years of correspondence. But what would she have to say about Scarlett's letter.  
  
"Well there's only one way to find out" Scarlett said to the empty room. And with that she ripped the envelope open.  
  
Suellen wrote that she was surprised, no shocked to find out about Katie, but not because she didn't believe Scarlett on what had happened, but because she was hurt that Scarlett would think her family would not understand. She went on to say that it must have been lonely for Scarlett all those years and that yes she and Katie should come home. For a visit or forever. Tara would always be home to Scarlett as it should be to Katie.  
  
Scarlett could not believe her eyes. Suellen understood. There was no judgement, no harshness. There was nothing but understanding and wanting to see her after all the years they had been apart.  
  
Over the next week, Scarlett received Wade and Ella's letters. They both were very understanding, for they both remembered the bad times Rhett and Scarlett had. They both practically begged her to come home so that she could meet her grandchildren and so that they could meet their sister.  
  
So with their letters as affirmation that she could go home, Scarlett and Katie boarded a ship bound for Boston early one rainy morning. Scarlett watched as the English coast faded in the distance, uncertain of what lay ahead. But knowing all the while that she was going home, going home to Tara. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Two weeks later Scarlett and Katie stepped off the Livingston Star onto the Savannah dock. The following morning they caught the 9 A.M. train to Jonesboro, finally arriving at the station late that afternoon. As they stepped off the train, Scarlett immediately started looking for Will.  
  
'Will I even recognize him after all these years' she thought as she scanned the crowd. Her answer came soon enough.  
  
'Scarlett' she heard from the crowd. When she turned to look in the direction of the voice, there stood Will Benteen. The same Will from all those years ago.  
  
"Oh Will" Scarlett said as she rushed to him. Hugging him fiercely she continued "Oh Will, it is so good to see you. I really never thought I'd see any of you ever again."  
  
Will in his usual monotone replied "It's good to see you too, Scarlett."  
  
As they separated he added "Now where is this daughter you wrote us about?"  
  
Scarlett turned. Katie had stayed in her original spot. Scarlett motioned for her and she slowly walked over.  
  
"Will Benteen, Katie Colum O'Hara, your niece. Katie this is your uncle Will."  
  
Katie smiled, suddenly excited yet almost overcome by emotion "Hello Uncle Will. It's good to finally meet you."  
  
"Hello Katie, it's good to meet you too. Now what do you say we get headed t'ward Tara. It's getting late and I'd like to be back before dark."  
  
Scarlett laughed to herself as they waited for Will to load their bags. 'He hasn't changed a bit. Still the same straight forward, no frills Will.' Then she added 'Thank goodness'.  
  
As they made their way toward Tara, Scarlett told Katie about every home they passed. And about all the ones that were no longer standing. Scarlett's voice had an air of melancholy as she spoke, yet there was a small smile on her face as she talked about the past.  
  
Upon arriving at the entrance to Tara, Scarlett realized how nervous she really was. As they made their way down the long drive to the house, she was flooded with a million memories. Of her Pa and of Mother. Of her life in a much simpler time.  
  
The stopping of the wheels brought Scarlett back to present day. As she looked up onto the front porch there stood everyone to meet her and Katie. Suellen was the first down the steps. She hugged Scarlett then stopped in her tracks when she looked at Katie. No there was definitely no denying who Katie's father was. Yet she definitely could see a lot of Scarlett there too.  
  
She reached out and hugged Katie "Oh Katie, it's so good to finally meet you. I hope you know that you will always be welcomed at Tara."  
  
Katie returned her hug. Scarlett had told her about how she and Suellen had once acted toward one another, and how they had finally become friends before she had left America.  
  
"Thank you aunt Suellen. I'm so very glad to be here."  
  
Next in line were Wade and his family. At first Scarlett just stood there staring at Wade. He had grown into quite a handsome man. He still had the expressive brown eyes of his father, but years of working with Will had left him lean and tan.  
  
"Mother?" he said quietly.  
  
"My God Wade Hampton you have grown into a handsome man." Scarlett said as she finally hugged him.  
  
At that Wade blushed and pulled away. "Thank you" he said quietly then added in a much more confident tone "Mother let me introduced my wife Polly, and your grandchildren, Melanie and Charlie."  
  
Scarlett knew that Wade had named his first born, his daughter after his aunt Melanie for he had loved her very much. And of course little Charlie was named after his grandfather.  
  
"Hello Polly" Scarlett said as she took Polly's hands and kissed her cheek "It's so good to finally meet you."  
  
Then walking up the children, Scarlett stooped down "Hello Melanie, Hello Charlie. Do you think your grandmother could talk you into giving her a hug?"  
  
The children went willingly unaware of the looks on several faces in the crowd. Yes they all knew Scarlett had changed but still to see her interact with the children that way was quite remarkable.  
  
As Scarlett stood she turned to face Ella. She had become quite pretty. Her reddish tinted hair had turned to a very becoming auburn and she had the glow of a new mother about her.  
  
"Hello Ella" Scarlett said taking her daughter into her arms.  
  
"Mother, I still can't believe you're really here." Ella said trying to keep her emotions in check. Finally she composed her self and left her mother's embrace. "Mother let me introduce you to John, my husband. And that little bundle he's holding is Gerald, our son."  
  
Scarlett walked up to John and placed a kiss on his cheek "Hello John" then adding as she looked down at the cooing baby "Hello there Gerald. I'm your Grandmother Scarlett"  
  
Next Scarlett spoke to all of Suellen and Wills girls and their son. Katie just stood watching this. She was so taken back by it all. She actually had a family.  
  
Katie was still trying to take it all in when Scarlett walked up to her and put her arm around her waist saying, "Everyone I'd like to introduce to you Katie Colum O'Hara." Katie blushed as her mother guided her through the same procession of family she had just taken.  
  
After everyone was introduced Suellen spoke up "Now there's plenty of food in the house for everyone. Will, you and Wade take Scarlett's and Katie's bags up to their rooms. Then come down and join us." Looking at Scarlett and Katie she added "Well, come on you two, you must be starved".  
  
Although they had stayed up late into the night, catching up and reminiscing Scarlett woke before dawn the following morning. She dressed quickly and quietly made her way downstairs and out onto the front porch. As she sat there watching the sun rise over Tara, she was overwhelmed by the feelings that overtook her. This was her home and she truly had missed her family. How many times had thoughts of coming home tugged at her heart? And now she was here. She didn't know for how long, but she was home. 


	7. Chapter 7

Hey, everyone. I've been trying to get onto Fanfic for over a week. I guess it's a problem I have at work. So I finally got on here at home. Sorry for the long wait. I'm going to load the rest of the chapters and the epilogue. Hope you enjoy it!!!  
  
Chapter 7  
  
A month passed by quickly as Scarlett and Katie fell into the routine that was life at Tara. During the day they would help with the household chores and at night they would spend their time visiting with their family and neighbors.  
  
One afternoon as Scarlett and Katie hung out the wash, Scarlett asked Katie if she was glad they had decided to come to Tara.  
  
"Oh yes, Mother. I love it here. It's very odd, but I really do feel like I belong here. I know that doesn't make sense. But its how I've felt since the day we arrived".  
  
Scarlett smiled "I'm so glad. I was worried that you would not like it here. Now the only thing is we have to decide how long we are going to stay".  
  
"Yes I've been thinking about that quite a bit. I know this is your real home. I can only imagine how much you have missed it. And I know it will be hard for me to go back to England, so I know it will be for you also."  
  
"Yes it will be hard on me to leave. But don't you want to get back to England so that you can be with Duncan?"  
  
"Of course I want to be with him but I really feel like I belong here. So when I wrote Duncan several weeks ago I told him what I was feeling."  
  
"You did now, did you?" Scarlett said in her best Irish brogue.  
  
"Yes I did." Katie said as she laughed at her Mother's silliness. Then she continued, "And today when Will brought the mail, well, I had a letter from Duncan. I think you will find his reply quiet interesting."  
  
Scarlett set down the laundry basket and looked at Katie "So what will I find so interesting about this reply of his?"  
  
"Well", Katie said as she grinned at her Mother. "His father has been looking at expanding their exotic goods business and had actually looked at the east coast once before. Now Duncan thinks he can convince him to set up a business over here. That is, if there is a reason for Duncan to come here in the first place."  
  
"Katie, are you telling me you want to stay here?" Scarlett asked cautiously. Scarlett had wanted to broach the subject of staying with her before, but never knew quite how to do so.  
  
"Yes, Mother I am. Don't get me wrong. I love England and I had a wonderful childhood there. But Duncan and I will be starting our life together soon. And well, I would really like it to be amongst my family."  
  
Scarlett could not believe her ears. "Oh honey, that's wonderful. When will Duncan know for sure?"  
  
"Well his father had to talk to a few more of his contacts. So when Duncan writes me next he should be able to tell me."  
  
Scarlett and Katie both waited impatiently for Duncan's letter. They did not tell any of the family of their plans.  
  
Finally the letter from Duncan arrived. His father had agreed to start up a branch of their family business in America. Duncan inquired if Scarlett could be of some assistance setting up shop in Atlanta. Scarlett smiled at that. She would enjoy helping Duncan immensely. It had been many years since she was involved in any business affairs.  
  
His letter went on to say that he would be arriving in the States six weeks after the date of the letter. That after his arrival he would need to stop in several of the port cities and set up contacts for the shipping of the dry goods from the docks to his shop in Atlanta. And that he would contact them when he arrived there.  
  
That night Scarlett and Katie shared their news with the whole family. Everyone was very excited and overjoyed to know that they would be staying.  
  
Ella most of all. She hugged her Mother and through her tears said "Now we really can be a family."  
  
Scarlett could barely contain her emotions at knowing that her two oldest children indeed did want her in their lives.  
  
So the very next morning Scarlett set about contacting her lawyer in England. She needed to have all their personal belongings packed up and shipped. She also needed to have the manor put up for sale.  
  
Her next move was to contact the bank in Atlanta. She wrote the president personally asking him to handle the transfer of all her money from her account in England as well as the money from the sale of the manor.  
  
Finally she found Katie a tutor in Jonesboro, so that she could complete her last bit of studies.  
  
As Scarlett was finishing up all the preparations needed for her and Katie to be able to stay, Duncan Shierfield was just stepping off a ship onto the Charleston dock.  
  
He immediately made his way to the law office of a family acquaintance, Mr. Marshall Hudson. He had contacted Marshall before leaving England and now had to stop in and sign the contracts for payment of the workers that would be transporting the goods from the docks to Atlanta.  
  
When he arrived, Marshall's secretary said that he still had someone with him and then started up a friendly conversation. They did not hear Marshall and his other client come out as they talked.  
  
"So what are you doing here in America Mr. Shierfield?" the secretary asked.  
  
"I'm going to Atlanta to start up a branch of my family's exotic dry good business."  
  
"Atlanta did you say? I have family in Atlanta. Why did you choose Atlanta?"  
  
"Well, my fiancée's family is from near there. She and her Mother have just moved back here from England."  
  
"Oh, what is her family name?"  
  
"It's O'Hara."  
  
Just then the gentleman speaking to Marshall stopped mid-sentence. 'No I must have misheard him. I know he didn't just say O'Hara. Did he?'  
  
As Duncan continued his conversation with the secretary, the gentleman walked over to him. "I'm sorry sir. I did not mean to eavesdrop but I believe I heard you say something about the O'Hara's from near Atlanta, was I correct?"  
  
Duncan looked at the gentleman for a moment "Yes, that's correct."  
  
"Do you know them?"  
  
"Yes I do. My fiancée is an O'Hara." Duncan was starting to get a little uneasy with the strangers questions.  
  
"I'm sorry I do not mean to pry but I know of the O'Hara's also. May I ask which of the O'Hara's you are engaged to?"  
  
"I am engaged to Katie O'Hara." As if reading the strangers mind Duncan then added "Her Mother is Scarlett O'Hara".  
  
Before Duncan could ask the gentleman how he knew of the O'Hara's the man had grabbed up his hat and coat and mumbled something to Marshall about contacting him later.  
  
As he stepped outside Marshall's office, Rhett Butler fought to catch his breathe. He felt as though someone had just kicked him in the gut.  
  
"Scarlett" he mumbled as he made his way down the street. He had walked several blocks before he could think coherently again.  
  
"Scarlett is alive and she is back in Atlanta. After all these years." Rhett said to the bright afternoon sun.  
  
"And she has a daughter." 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
Rhett still felt numb inside when he reached his Mother's house. As he opened the door and stepped into the foyer, he did not see Rosemary and almost walked into her.  
  
"Rhett" Rosemary exclaimed bringing him out of his thoughts.  
  
He mumbled "I'm sorry Rosemary" as he made his way past her.  
  
Rosemary sensing that something was wrong followed him into the library. She watched as he poured himself a scotch, drank it down and then poured another.  
  
"Rhett, what in the world is wrong?" she asked. And as Rhett turned to look at her she added "You look like you've seen a ghost. Are you alright?"  
  
Rhett let out a short jagged laugh, finished his second drink then said "I guess in a way you could say I have".  
  
As he turned to pour himself another, Rosemary walked up to him, gently grabbed his arm and turned him back to her "What in the world are you talking about Rhett?"  
  
"A ghost. A ghost from my past. One that has hAunted me for years. But now, now she may be a reality again."  
  
Rosemary just stood there. Taking in his words, while looking at the distraught expression on her brother's face. She had seen that look before. Yes, before when...  
  
She whispered "Oh my god" so quietly Rhett almost didn't hear her. Rosemary knew that Scarlett had not vanished without a word as Rhett and everyone else thought she had. She knew Scarlett had left a letter for her mother but that in trying to help Rhett she had burned it. Now after all these years Rosemary still felt guilt over that action but could do nothing to erase what she had done.  
  
"Ah, my dear sister, you know of which ghost I am speaking of" Rhett said as he poured yet another drink.  
  
"Oh Rhett it can't be can it? Not after all these years. She....she's really not back, is she?"  
  
"If your speaking of my vanishing ex-wife, then yes, it would seem as though she has reappeared."  
  
"Did you see her" Rosemary asked very quietly, as though if speaking of Scarlett too loudly would make her materialize on the spot.  
  
"No I did not"  
  
"Well why do you think..."  
  
Rosemary didn't get to finish her sentence. Rhett motioned for her to sit down on the sofa. As they did he said "Let me tell you about my visit to Marshall's office today."  
  
Several days passed after Rhett's conversation with Duncan. He found out by speaking to Marshall's secretary that Duncan had come from England. That he was on his way to Atlanta to set up his business. That his fiancée and her Mother had just returned to the States from London and were living near Atlanta. But that they would be joining Duncan in Atlanta once he got there so that his Mother-in-law to be could assist him in getting the business started.  
  
Later that week Rhett stopped by the cemetery to pay his respects to his Mother. "Mother I know you'll think I'm crazy, but I have to go. I have to see if it's really her. I don't know why and I know I shouldn't but I have to".  
  
With that said Rhett stood up and started to walk to another part of the cemetery, but then stopped. He still sometimes didn't feel like he had a right to visit her grave. She had loved him whole heartedly. She had accepted what he became after Scarlett left. But he could never give himself, his heart to her. For they were with Scarlett. No he had not deserved her love. And so he turned and left the cemetery. One hour later he was on a train bound for Atlanta.  
  
As the miles passed his window Rhett could not help but think of his life with Scarlett. His mind went back to the first day he met Scarlett at Twelve Oaks. She had been so beautiful, so full of life. And he knew even then that she would have his heart from that day on.  
  
His thoughts then wondered to him aiding her and Miss Melanie escape Atlanta. She had been so terrified yet so strong. That had proven to him she could handle anything.  
  
Next his walk down memory lane took him to New Orleans and their honeymoon. That had been some of the best times of his life. He had been able to pamper and love her the way he had always wanted to.  
  
Then Bonnie invaded her thoughts. He had loved her totally. She had reminded him so much of the innocent Scarlett. Her death truly had left a hole in his heart.  
  
Scarlett disappearing from Charleston had taken what was left of his heart and tore it into tiny little pieces.  
  
'So why am I chasing her to Atlanta', he quietly asked to the passing scenery.  
  
He knew the answer, but it hurt too much to admit it. For most of their time together Scarlett had been like a disease to him. Using him, breaking his heart and nearly breaking his spirit. Yet he knew in his heart, that through it all he still loved her. He just had to see her. To find out why she had disappeared all those years ago.  
  
After arriving at the Atlanta station Rhett grabbed his bags and found a hack for hire. A few moments later he stepped out in front of the National Hotel. The same hotel that he and Scarlett had stayed at when they came back from their honeymoon.  
  
On that same day Scarlett and Katie where packing to make their trip to Atlanta. Ashley of course knew about Katie. Scarlett had to tell him, for she knew if she didn't, Harriet would have. So while Scarlett and Katie were in Atlanta, they would be staying with the Wilkes. At one time that would have been scandalous but so many of the old guard were now gone that it would not matter.  
  
The next afternoon Scarlett and Katie stepped off the 2:30 train. Ashley and Harriet where there to greet them.  
  
"Scarlett, darling" Ashley said as they hugged. Scarlett reveled in the knowledge that they had finished all their puppy love nonsense and now where true friends.  
  
"Ashley, my but don't you look as handsome as ever" Scarlett said as she smiled a true Southern Belle vixen smile. She had not lost her charm after all these years and felt safe using it on her good friend.  
  
Ashley blushed as he brought Harriet forward. Scarlett and Harriet hugged then Harriet saw Katie over Scarlett's shoulder.  
  
"Katie, oh my you have become such as beautiful young woman" Harriet said as she left Scarlett's embrace and made her way to Katie.  
  
They hugged and as they parted Scarlett said "Ashley I'd like to introduce to you my daughter, Katie Colum. Katie this Wade's uncle Ashley."  
  
Ashley stepped forward and took Katie's hand. Kissing it lightly he said "My dear you are as beautiful as your Mother said. I'm so glad to finally meet you. And you may call me Uncle Ashley also, if you wish"  
  
Katie blushed. She was so excited to have more 'family'. "Thank you Uncle Ashley. Mother has told me many wonderful things about you. I too am glad to finally meet you".  
  
As they made their way toward the house Scarlett could not help but think of Melanie. She still missed her so much. But having Ashley now as a friend eased the pain some.  
  
That night Harriet had Duncan for supper and they sat around the table telling stories until the wee hours of the morning.  
  
Inadvertently while talking about Scarlett's bravery in getting Melanie, the children and herself back to Tara during the siege, Ashley brought up the subject Rhett.  
  
"Oh Scarlett, I'm sorry" He said turning a bright crimson.  
  
"It's alright, Ashley, really. If Rhett had not been part of my life, well Katie would not have been here. And Mr. Shierfield knows of Rhett. So please don't worry about it."  
  
Then conversation went on with Scarlett asking Duncan about his trip from London to the States.  
  
"Well it went quite well. No problems at all. I actually arrived on time in Charleston."  
  
Scarlett caught her breath. "You docked in Charleston, did you?"  
  
Katie caught her Mother's strange expression and tone.  
  
"Yes Ma'am I did. In fact I had a rather strange encounter there."  
  
"What was that?" Ashley added also noting Scarlett's expression. He knew what she was thinking. The mention of Charleston had made her think of Rhett again.  
  
Duncan started explaining what had happened in Marshall's office. "And after I told him Katie's and your name Mrs. O'Hara, before I could even ask him his, he had grabbed his coat and hat and left."  
  
Scarlett felt a chill run through her body. Moments passed before she was able to speak. Finding her voice she asked "What did this gentleman look like, Mr. Shierfield?"  
  
"Well ma'am he had black hair and a mustache although his hair was starting to gray around his temples. He had a dark complexion and he was very well dressed" Duncan stopped then added "oh yes, and he was wearing a white Bermuda hat".  
  
Scarlett said there trying to catch her breath. Her mind was racing a thousand miles a minute screaming at her "My God, Rhett".  
  
"Mother, Mother..are you alright", Katie was asking as she touched Scarlett's arm.  
  
Scarlett finally heard her "Yes, I think I just need a bit of air". With that she pushed her chair back and made her way outside.  
  
Ashley followed close behind.  
  
When he stepped out the door Scarlett turned to look at him and said only one word "Rhett". 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
Ashley watched as Scarlett's face changed expression several times. Finally she spoke again "Dear God, it had to be Rhett, Ashley".  
  
"Now Scarlett darling, it could have been someone else" he was only saying that to comfort her though. The moment the description came out of Duncan's mouth, he had realized it was Rhett.  
  
"No it could not. Think about it. It all fits." As she spoke Scarlett paced the length of the porch.  
  
"Alright, even if it was Rhett, so he knows your back and that you have a daughter. That should give him no reason to be suspicious, should it?"  
  
Scarlett stopped and thought for a moment "Well, I guess not." Scarlett then added mentally, "I wonder what he thinks of me having another child? I wonder if he's thinking that I'm married again.' Then something Duncan said came to mind.  
  
"Damn"  
  
"What Scarlett, what is it?" Ashley asked trying to figure out what she had been thinking.  
  
"Duncan told him Katie's name, Katie's full name. So he knows she's an O'Hara. I'm sure he thinks I had some illicit affair and had her well...out of wedlock."  
  
Ashley stood there for a moment, confused by why that thought was upsetting to Scarlett. "Why does it matter what he thinks, for all he knows it's none of his business." He could not hide his dislike for Rhett. He had never liked him, had always thought him a scoundrel. And what Rhett had done to Scarlett had just proven those feelings right in his book.  
  
Scarlett looked at Ashley like he had lost his mind. She started to fire into him but then stopped. Why did it matter what Rhett thought. He had his own life and had done with it what he pleased. Hadn't he proven that by divorcing her and marry Anne?  
  
"Well I really don't know. I guess it doesn't. As long as he never sees Katie, well I guess we're fine. And how would he ever see her. He's in his precious Charleston with the ninny of a wife and I'm sure a pacel of brats."  
  
Ashley was taken back by the acid in Scarlett's voice. That's when the realization hit him, why it mattered to Scarlett what Rhett thought. 'My God she's still in love with him. After all he's done to her and after all these years she's still loves him.'  
  
He was amazed as Scarlett's expression changed yet again and her normal calm persona came back "Well, I guess you're right, it doesn't matter". As she walked up to Ashley and took his arm she added "Let's go finish our supper. That was very rude of me running out like that. I'm just dieing to try Harriet's lemon meringue tart".  
  
As they entered the house Harriet, Katie and Duncan looked up. Katie was the first to speak "Mother, are you alright?"  
  
"Yes my dear, I'm fine. I'm sorry for my display just then. I hope I haven't ruined everyone's evening." Scarlett said calmly making sure to smile.  
  
Harriet spoke up trying to get things back to normal "Well, now that everyone's back, I'll get dessert".  
  
As Ashley was passing out dessert plates, Duncan spoke up "Mrs. O'Hara I hope it was not I who upset you early."  
  
Scarlett thought for a moment on how to answer that. "No Mr. Shierfield it was not you. It was just that the description you gave of the gentleman from your lawyer's office was, well I believe it was someone I once knew."  
  
Katie watched as her Mother spoke. There was a very odd expression on Scarlett's face. One Katie did not understand. "Mother, who do you think it was?"  
  
Scarlett sat for a moment wondering if she could really say the words she needed to say. Turning to look Katie in the eyes she said quietly "Katie, I am almost positive that the man that Duncan spoke to was Rhett. It was your father."  
  
Three separate 'Ohs' came from around the table. Duncan tried to speak but being so badly shaken only managed to stammer out "Oh..Mrs. O'Hara..I'm so sorry....".  
  
Katie just sat there with her hands up to her mouth. Scarlett watched as Katie's eyes grew large. "Katie, darling are you alright?"  
  
Finally Scarlett taking hold of Katie's hands brought her out of her shock "Oh Mother" she cried as she leaned forward. Scarlett took her in her embrace "It's alright dear. It's alright" she repeated as she patted Katie's back.  
  
After a few moments Katie sat up "I'm sorry everyone. It's just that well that shocked me. I'm so sorry."  
  
Ashley spoke in a kind soothing voice "That's quite alright. Katie I'm sure it does shock you, but know we're all family here and we are here for you."  
  
Katie just nodded and quietly played with her dessert. Her father. Duncan had actually seen him. He was still alive. And he knew, well in a way that she existed. He knew that her Mother had a daughter, but he did not realize she was his daughter too.  
  
After seeing Duncan to the door Katie retired to her room. As she sat brushing her hair she heard a knock at her door and then her Mother's voice.  
  
"Katie, it's Mother may I come in?"  
  
"Of course Mother" she replied as she laid down her brush on the stool beside her and turned toward the door.  
  
Scarlett came in and crossed the room. Reaching down she took the brush from the stool and started brushing Katie's long dark hair. For quite some time neither spoke, it was Katie that finally broke their thoughtful silence "Do I really remind you of him?"  
  
Scarlett looked at her daughter reflection with her beautiful black hair and those eyes so much like his. "Yes, darling sometimes you do." Laying down the brush and pulling something from the pocket of her dress Scarlett added "Would you like to see a picture of him?"  
  
Katie looked at Scarlett for a long moment and then nodded. Scarlett handed her the one picture of Rhett she kept and said "This was taken the year we married, but knowing Rhett, I'm sure he hasn't changed much."  
  
Katie stared at the photograph. The edges were ragged and it had begun to fade, but she could still see his face clearly. She looked up at the mirror for a moment then back down at the picture.  
  
"Mother, if he was to ever see me and realize I'm your daughter, well do you think he'd realize that he is my father?"  
  
Scarlett did answer right away because honestly she didn't know the answer. She tried to pick her words carefully so not to hurt Katie.  
  
"I'm really not sure Katie. I don't know if the possibility would even cross his mind. I guess the only thing that might make him suspicious would be if he found out when you were born." Then Scarlett added quietly "And I'm not sure he'd believe it anyway". After saying those last words Scarlett wished she hadn't.  
  
The look on Katie's face was one of confusion and hurt "Why would he not believe I was, if you told him so?"  
  
Scarlett said down beside Katie and softly stroked her face "I really don't know Katie. It's just that at one point in my life I would have used anything to get what I wanted. Rhett has no idea that that was a different me. That I'm no longer like that. So I couldn't blame him if he didn't."  
  
Katie saw the sad expression on her Mother's face. Reaching up she put her hand on her Mother's hand and said "Well I guess we'll just cross that bridge if we ever come to it, won't we. For now I have you and all my new family at Tara and Uncle Ashley and Harriet. And well of course Duncan. And that's all I need"  
  
Scarlett smiled at her daughter's resilience "Yes we're all here for you. In fact we need to get started helping Duncan get his shop opened soon or you two will never get married by next spring."  
  
Katie blushed, "Oh, Mother. Of course we'll get him going. Like Uncle Ashley said Duncan has one of the smartest business people ever helping him."  
  
At that Scarlett smiled again saying "My dear, flattery will get you everywhere". Then she stood up kissed Katie on top of the head "Good night, dear. I hope you have pleasant dreams."  
  
"Good night Mother, I hope yours are pleasant too." 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
Scarlett's dreams were not pleasant that night. She dreamed of Rhett laughing at her, mocking her as she told him Katie was his. He was standing there with Anne at his side and little Butler children running around everywhere. He laughed at her saying "Come Scarlett, why are we still playing games after all these years? Have some decency. Who does the poor child really belong to? What poor soul did you trick into fathering her? Although I have to say you were smart enough to pick someone with features similar to mine. Of course that just fits your conniving ways."  
  
Then Anne stepped up into Scarlett's face "You can not have him. He's mine. He divorced you and married me. I gave him everything you couldn't. Stability, respectability and a house full of children. So go away and tell some one else your lies".  
  
Scarlett awoke in a drenching sweat. She sat there with the morning sun streaming through her bedroom window and cried. She cried because she knew in her heart that she still loved Rhett and that he'd never be hers again. And she cried for Katie. Katie was a loving young woman who deserved her fathers love. But Scarlett was sure that would never happen either.  
  
Later that morning Scarlett made her way from the building where Duncan's shop would be to the printers to order stationery for him. After placing the order she decided it was time to make a stop she had been dreading. After stopping to pick up two bouquets of flowers she headed out on her journey.  
  
At the end of her journey she found herself standing at the gates of the Oakland Cemetery. She slowly walked down the main path and then went to the right. She approached Melanie's grave slowly. She stooped down and placed a bouquet against the headstone.  
  
"Oh Melly, I do miss you so much. I know I never showed you while you were here, but I did, no I do love you. You were my dearest friend. I know it's been so very long since I visited, but I know you know why. And I know you understand. You always understood me. Even better than I did myself. I hope you're happy that Ashley is happy. I know he will always love you, but he needed someone in his life. I thought Harriet would make him a good wife. So I played matchmaker. I knew you'd understand." Scarlett stood up then added "Well I better go for now. I promise I'll visit again for I leave. Please take care of Bonnie for me." While saying those last words Scarlett's voice broke. Clearing her throat she continued quietly "That's how I've gotten through all these years of not having her. I knew she was with you. That you were taking care of her." Scarlett kissed her fingers then touched the top of Melanie's tombstone.  
  
As she turned to walk away she did not notice the figure watching her from the tree line.  
  
Scarlett made her way on down the path and turned right again. Several feet away she could see the still too tiny headstone. It seemed dwarfed by all the other massive stones around it.  
  
She made her way up to the stone and sat down beside it, uncaring on the any damage it might do to her skirt. She placed the flowers against the stone and slowly ran her fingers across the smooth headstone, feeling the letters in Bonnie's name under her fingertips. For several moments she just sat there remembering Bonnie. She had been so beautiful and so like Rhett.  
  
"Oh my beautiful baby, Bonnie. I miss you so very much. There's not a day that goes by that I don't think of you and wonder what kind of woman you would have become. I know you would have been such a beauty. Sometimes when I look at Katie, I wonder if that's what you would have looked like. You would have been such a wonderful big sister." Stopping, she pulled a handkerchief from her bag, dabbed at her welled up eyes then continued "I also wonder what would have happened if you hadn't. died." The last word was still hard to say even after all the time that had past. "Would Rhett still be with me, with us?"  
  
Scarlett took her handkerchief and wiped away some of the cut grass from the little headstone. "Mother's sorry, darling. I didn't mean to make it sound like I blame you for how my life turned out. I don't. I just miss you so." She stopped and quietly added "And your Daddy too." As she talked to Bonnie's grave Scarlett had not noticed that the figure had followed her from Melanie's grave to Bonnie's. He stood just far enough under the cover of the trees that Scarlett could not see him. However he could make out most of what she was saying.  
  
Standing up Scarlett wiped her eyes again. As she turned around she caught her breathe. There standing no more than two feet away from her was Rhett.  
  
Both stood and stared at one another for what seemed like forever.  
  
Scarlett finally coming to her senses noticed the pained look on Rhett's face. She assumed it was because of where they were meeting. That it was because his beloved little Bonnie lay just a few feet away. There was no way Scarlett could know that it was only part of the reason.  
  
Seeing Scarlett there before him had almost floored Rhett when he first saw her at Melanie's grave. He had come to the cemetery to pay his respect to Miss Melly and to visit with Bonnie. Then standing there listening to Scarlett's words to first Melanie then Bonnie, Rhett had wondered if this truly was Scarlett. She sounded so different. She sounded so caring. There was not a trace of the self-serving girl he had once known.  
  
Scarlett finally found her voice and spoke "Hello Rhett." She tried to keep her voice and appearance calm and even. But inside was a different story. She was sure Rhett could see her heart beating rapidly and hear it screaming "I still love you".  
  
"Hello Scarlett" Rhett said as he continued to stare at her. She had hardly changed at all. Yes, she was older. Rhett detected a few fine lines but she was still beautiful. And there was something else, something Rhett could not quite put his finger on. There was an air about her. Once he had never seen before.  
  
Finally moving he walked past her and laid another small bouquet of flowers on Bonnie's grave. Turning to look at her he said "You're looking well."  
  
"As are you" Scarlett said as she put her handkerchief back in her bag. This did not go unnoticed by Rhett.  
  
"I see you finally started carrying your own handkerchief" he said with a small smile on his face.  
  
"Yes I had to. You weren't around to lend me yours". Scarlett regretted the words the moment the came out of her mouth. And seeing the pained looked on Rhett's face just made her even sorrier she had said it. So to try to cover it up she added "What in the world are you doing in Atlanta, Rhett?"  
  
"I'm here on..business" Rhett answered almost too quickly.  
  
"I see. Well..I don't want to keep you from it, and I need to go by the printers and pick up some stationery I ordered". Although what she really wanted to do was throw herself into Rhett's arms Scarlett knew she needed to get away. For she was afraid if she stayed any longer, she might do just that.  
  
Rhett still did not answer. Finally Scarlett spoke again "It was good seeing you, Rhett."  
  
This time Rhett was able to answer back "It was good seeing you too, Scarlett."  
  
It took all of Scarlett's will power to make her feet move. Slowly she walked past Rhett. As she did she could smell the familiar smells that she knew as distinctly Rhett. As the smells circled her head she felt a lump form in her throat. Scarlett picked up her pace knowing that she had to get away from him less he see or hear her break down.  
  
Rhett watched as Scarlett walked pass him and down the gravel lane. Even if he had wanted to, he could not have taken his eyes off her. She was still so striking. And now there was something new about her, something Rhett could not yet quite define. He had wanted to so badly reach out and pull her to him. To encircle her in his arms. How many nights had he dreamed off doing just that?  
  
Finally Rhett scolded himself 'Get a hold of your self man. You can never get lost in her web again. You did several times before and it almost cost you your sanity.'  
  
Rhett wondered as he left the cemetery 'would a sane man have come to Atlanta knowing just how dangerous it could be?' 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
That night after supper Scarlett found Katie out on the porch swing. She knew she needed to tell her that she had seen Rhett. But she didn't know quite how.  
  
"Katie, darling what are you working on?" Scarlett asked as she set down beside her daughter.  
  
"Hello Mother. I'm working on some ideas for the wedding, of course" Katie smiled as she answered her Mother.  
  
So for the next few minutes they discussed the wedding. What Katie had done so far and what she needed Scarlett's help with.  
  
After a few moments silence Scarlett looked at her daughter and said "I wanted to come out and tell you who I ran into today while I was at the cemetery."  
  
Katie not looking up from her notes did not see the expression on her Mother's face. "Oh who, Mother? Who did you see at the cemetery today?"  
  
Scarlett could tell Katie was expecting her to say an old friend or someone that Katie had meet since they had been in Atlanta. She knew Katie was not prepared for what she was about to say, but she didn't know how to prepare her. So Scarlett reached out and took Katie's hand. This caused Katie to look at her mother.  
  
It seemed to Scarlett like it took forever to say those few words. "I saw Rhett at the cemetery. I saw you father today. He's here in Atlanta."  
  
Katie just sat there. Numb. She felt a thousand emotions all at once. She was in the same city as her father. There was the possibility she'd actually meet him. That made her happy in a way. Yet she thought of the pain he had caused Scarlett and that made her not want to see him at all. She didn't know what to think, what to do or what to say.  
  
"Katie darling, please say something." Scarlett said as she stroked the top of her daughter's hand.  
  
Finally Katie found her voice "What is he doing here?"  
  
Scarlett could hear the pain and the uncertainty in Katie's voice.  
  
"He is here on business. I guess he decided to visit Melanie's and Bonnie's grave at the same time I did."  
  
Katie just nodded. She didn't know what to say. Finally she asked "He didn't say anything about what Duncan told him, did he?"  
  
"No he didn't. Actually all we said was hello, you're looking well and I better be going. Honestly I think we both were kind of shocked by seeing one another."  
  
"Well that's good." Noticing her Mother's expression Katie asked "Are you alright Mother?"  
  
Scarlett quickly calmed her face and answered "Yes darling I'm fine. Now don't you worry. I'm pretty sure we won't see your father again." With that said Scarlett kissed Katie on the check and stood up. "Good night dear" she said and then went back into the house.  
  
Katie sat there watching her Mother. Scarlett did not realize that Katie had seen the sadness in her eyes when she said they would probably not see her father again. Did her mother want to see her father? Could she still have feelings for him after all she had been through and after all the years that had passed?  
  
Katie was still wondering that when she climbed the stairs to go to bed that night.  
  
The next few weeks were busy ones for Scarlett and Katie. They worked long hours helping Duncan ready the shop for the grand opening.  
  
Late one afternoon while Katie and Harriet were out picking fabric for the shop's windows, Scarlett and Duncan went to visit the bank to set up all the accounts Duncan would need. Scarlett had wanted to go with him, so that she could speak the bank president personally.  
  
As they exited the bank they where discussing some business matters and almost walked into someone coming into the bank.  
  
When Scarlett stepped back and looked she could not believe it. Rhett was standing there. It had been Rhett that she had almost plowed down.  
  
Tipping his hat Rhett said "Good afternoon Scarlett and...." he then stopped waiting for a formal introduction to Duncan.  
  
Scarlett quickly got her wits about her "Good afternoon Rhett. Rhett this is Duncan Shierfield. Duncan this is Rhett Butler. My ex-husband." Scarlett made sure to put an emphasis on the 'ex' part.  
  
"Hello Mr. Butler. Good to meet you."  
  
"Good to meet you too, Mr. Shierfield. Or should I say it's good to be properly introduced. I'm sorry for my behavior when meeting you before in Marshall's office. But I'm sure you know that word of my EX wife being back in Atlanta caught me quite off guard." Before Duncan could answer Rhett turned to Scarlett "Are you showing Mr. Shierfield all the finer points of your fair city, Mrs. O'Hara?"  
  
Scarlett heard the sarcasm in Rhett's voice "Actually I just introduced him to Tom. I wanted him to know who to go to at the bank if he needed anything."  
  
"Of course. You could never do anything half way. It's the bank president or nothing, hmm my pet?"  
  
Hearing him use the endearment 'my pet' almost caused Scarlett to choke. It had been so long since she had heard those words. And although it always annoyed her when he did, for she never knew if he meant it in a good way or a bad way, still hearing it hurt.  
  
"Of course I don't, Rhett. You should know that." There she thought. Then she added "Well we should be going. We have to get things ready for the Grand opening on Friday."  
  
"Well then I'll say my good days. Mr. Shierfield, Scarlett." With another tip of his hat Rhett breezed past them and into the bank.  
  
Friday finally came and the Grand opening of Shierfield's Exotic Dry Goods was a great success. Just after midday Scarlett decided to take a break. She never knew she could get tired of discussing business for that was exactly what she had done all morning and frankly she needed a break. So leaving out the back door she walked toward the park in the center of town. She just needed a few moments to clear her head. It had been so long since she had been so involved in the business world, it had kind of adled her a little.  
  
As she turned the corner to head toward the park she stopped in her tracks. There coming out of the barbers shop was Rhett.  
  
'Oh please don't let him see me' Scarlett thought. But it was too late. He was coming across the street.  
  
"Hello Scarlett. How is Mr. Shierfield's grand opening going? I thought that you would be there all day."  
  
"It's going just fine. I just needed a break for a moment."  
  
"You need a break from business. Have you gotten soft in your old age?" Rhett knew that last part would bring out the Irish in Scarlett.  
  
"Rhett, how dare you. I am not old. It's just been a long time since I've been so involved in anything. I needed a few moments to clear my head."  
  
Rhett laughed "I'm sorry, Scarlett. That wasn't very gentlemanly of me. Let me make it up to you by buying you a cup of coffee."  
  
Scarlett just stared at him. Had he just asked her to coffee?  
  
"Scarlett?"  
  
"What.I'm sorry Rhett. Thank you but no I should really be getting back." She needed to escape, she couldn't be this close to him.  
  
"Will having one cup of coffee with me take up that much of your time?" Rhett smiled one of those knowing smiles.  
  
"Oh alright. Yes you may buy me a cup of coffee."  
  
As they made there way to the coffee shop down the street neither spoke. After they were seated and had ordered, Scarlett looked at Rhett "So where are you staying, Rhett?"  
  
"I'm staying at the National." Rhett watched as Scarlett's expression changed.  
  
Scarlett thought back to when they had stayed at the National after their honeymoon. That seemed like so long ago. "I hope it's as nice as it was...before" she didn't know quite how to finish her sentence.  
  
"It is."  
  
Just then their coffee and dessert arrived. For a little while they ate in silence neither knowing what to say. Both trying to hold back too many thoughts and emotions.  
  
Again Scarlett spoke "So how long will you be in Atlanta?"  
  
"I really don't know. It depends on how..my deals work out."  
  
Scarlett nodded in acknowledgement.  
  
Then Rhett spoke again "So where are you staying. I know you sold the house on Peachtree."  
  
"We.I'm staying with Ashley and Harriet."  
  
Rhett's brow shot up "Ashley Wilkes?"  
  
"Yes and get that smug expression off your face. Ashley is remarried. He has been for several years. In fact I'm the one who played matchmaker for them."  
  
Rhett almost choked on his coffee. "What did you just say?"  
  
"I said that I played matchmaker. I meet Harriet, well while I was traveling. When I got to know her I realized she'd be so perfect for Ashley. So I introduced them."  
  
"So let me get this right, you played matchmaker for Ashley Wilkes. Now there's something I'd never thought I'd see."  
  
Scarlett was getting angry at his tone. She had told him all those years ago, before he walked out, that she did not love Ashley. That she really loved him.  
  
"Oh Rhett, don't carry on so. Yes, and may I say they are quite happy. Two peas in a pod". Having said that Scarlett laid her napkin in her plate "Well I better be getting back. They'll think I ran off."  
  
She watched at a strange expression came and went from Rhett's face. "Yes I guess you better. Thank you for your company, Mrs. O'Hara." By the time that he had finished speaking that same mocking grin had once again come across his face.  
  
As Scarlett left she tried to decipher what had just happened. But she could not. Even after all these years she'd never be able to figure out what Rhett had on his mind. 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
  
As Scarlett's eyes opened to the morning sun she turned to look the clock on her bedside stand.  
  
"9:30, then why is it so quite around here" she said not hearing the usual sounds of the house.  
  
That's when she saw the note that had been slipped under her door. She stepped out of bed and reached over to get it.  
  
Mother,  
  
I know you did not sleep well last night. I heard you up several times.  
  
So when Harriet asked if we would like to go to the market with her, I suggested we let you sleep in.  
  
We should be back in time for lunch.  
  
Enjoy your quiet morning.  
  
Love,  
  
Katie  
  
Scarlett smiled. Katie was always so thoughtful. And she had been right. Scarlett had hardly slept at all. Her conversation with Rhett from the day before keep running through her head. She just did not understand what he wanted, or what he was doing.  
  
One hour later Scarlett came down the steps dressed and ready for the day. As she neared the bottom step she heard someone knock at the door.  
  
When she opened it she was face to face with Rhett.  
  
"Good morning, Scarlett. I hope I'm not disturbing you."  
  
"Rhett.ah.Good morning. No you're not disturbing me."  
  
"May I come in then, or were you going to make me stay here on the porch?"  
  
Scarlett moved aside never saying a word. She was trying to figure out why Rhett was there. She knew her heart could not handle much more of this.  
  
Rhett turned to look at Scarlett and noticed the very odd expression on her face "Are you sure I've not come at a bad time, Scarlett?"  
  
Scarlett put a determined yet polite face "Oh course not Rhett. I was just going to make some coffee and have a bite to eat."  
  
"Well then my timing is impeccable." Rhett said as he produced a bag from behind his back. "There are two custard filled pastries in this bag. One with my name on it and one with yours."  
  
Scarlett had to turn away from him. Standing there in front of her was the Rhett that had spoiled her, that had loved her. The Rhett that she saw on their honeymoon. The Rhett that she had pushed away all those years ago. The Rhett that she would never have again.  
  
Trying to cover how upset she was, Scarlett said with much fake enthusiasm "How wonderful Rhett. Bring them into the kitchen won't you and I'll start the coffee."  
  
But being in the small kitchen with Rhett, Scarlett felt caged. She did not understand what was going on. Why didn't he just go back to Charleston and his wife and family? Her heart could not handle this intimate scene knowing he would go back to his family once again leaving her and Katie alone.  
  
"Penny for your thoughts" she heard Rhett say.  
  
Before she had time to think she heard herself asking him "Rhett, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I told you I'm here on business."  
  
Scarlett turned from looking out the window. Looking at Rhett she clarified her thoughts "No that's not what I meant. What are you doing here today?"  
  
Rhett thought about it for a moment. He didn't have an answer. He did, but he would not admit it. To himself or to Scarlett.  
  
Before he could speak they both heard the front door open and voices enter the house. Scarlett froze. It was Katie and Harriet. Just then Katie appeared in the kitchen door way.  
  
At first she did not see Rhett sitting at the table. "Mother I forget one of my lis..."noticing Rhett she stopped mid-sentence. After catching her breathe she stammered "I'm ...sorry. I ...didn't mean to interrupt." Katie was nearly turned and out the kitchen door before she even finished her sentence.  
  
Harriet then looked into the kitchen "Scarlett, what in the world is wrong with..." she too then noticed Rhett. "Oh I'm so sorry Scarlett. I did not realize you had company. We just need another of Katie's list and we'll be leaving again". Harriet then too hurried out of the kitchen.  
  
For a moment after Harriet left, neither Rhett nor Scarlett spoke. Finally Rhett asked "Who was that?"  
  
Scarlett knew whom he had meant, but decided to play dumb. "That was Ashley's wife, Harriet".  
  
"No who was the young woman?"  
  
Scarlett knew she had to answer him, finally quietly saying "That was my daughter, Rhett. That was Katie." Part of her so badly wanted to scream at him 'she's your daughter too', but she dared not.  
  
"Why did they both seem so upset to see me here?"  
  
Scarlett's mind raced. How was she going to answer that? Slowly gauging her words she started "Well I think Harriet was just embarrassed at interrupting, that's just her way. And Katie, well" Scarlett took a deep breathe, hoping she could pull of her lie "maybe it just bothered her seeing me with you. She knows my ex-husband is in town. So I'm sure she assumed correctly that's who you are. Maybe it just bothered her."  
  
"Bothered her, why? To see you with another man other than her father?" Rhett knew he was fishing, and probably too deeply but he had to try to find out. Ever since that day at Marshall's office when he found out that Scarlett had a daughter he had wondered about who the father was. What the circumstances where. Why Scarlett had given the child her last name? Was the father still part of Scarlett's life? Now seeing that child, no that young woman made all those questions come back again. The very thought of Scarlett with another man made Rhett feel physically sick, and he hated that. Gauging by her daughter's age Scarlett had wasted no time after disappearing from Charleston. She had walked out on their life together into the bed of another man! Had their life really meant so little to her? Even though he had told her that they were not meant to be together, Rhett thought that at least their marriage and all their years together meant more to her than that. Rhett was so angry at what he thought Scarlett had done, that he could not see that he in fact had done exactly what he was accusing Scarlett of.  
  
Scarlett swallowed hard, hoping she could keep up her lie "Yes, something like that."  
  
Hoping to change the subject Scarlett spoke again "Rhett you never did answer me, why are you here?"  
  
Scarlett watched as the expression on Rhett's face changed. It changed to the cold, callous look she had seen so many times in their years together. "It was a mistake to come here today. I'm sorry for bothering you Mrs. O'Hara. I'll be leaving now" Rhett said as he stood up from the table and started to walk toward the door.  
  
Totally confused by Rhett's change in demeanor Scarlett didn't know what to do. Had she said something wrong? Why had Rhett become so angry? She thought to herself 'I still don't understand him, even after all these years'. Finally she turned to look back out the window. She could not watch him leave again. Quietly she whispered "Yes, I think you should go."  
  
As Rhett reached the kitchen door way he stopped and turned "Scarlett answer me one question before I leave."  
  
Never turning around Scarlett spoke "Alright Rhett, what is it?" Inside she was just begging him to leave. She could not handle this. It had been so long since they had acted this way. She was not the same person she had been back then and this cold aloofness of his was even more painful now.  
  
"Do you know what you did to my Mother when you disappeared all those years ago without one word to anyone?"  
  
Scarlett turned to look at Rhett "What are you talking about?"  
  
Rhett was becoming angrier by the minute. Now she was trying to play dumb. "You know what I talking about. You packed up and left without saying one word to Mother. You might as well have dropped of the face of the earth."  
  
Now it was Scarlett's turn to be angry "I'll have you know Rhett Butler, I did leave your Mother a note."  
  
"Well that's rather funny, they never found one. What did you do with it, bury it in the yard?"  
  
"No. I left it with Rosemary." Scarlett stopped then continued in a much more strained voice "But why didn't you just tell your Mother why I left. Or did you not want her to know that her son was such a despicable character after all. First you try to kill me out on that boat, then..." Scarlett stammered trying to find the right words "Then what happened afterward, then your cowardly letter. You used me Rhett. That damn letter proved it. So I did what you asked me to do. I left. I didn't know that I had to tell you were I was going." Scarlett was desperately trying to control her tears. Of course she had lied about her feelings when she left Charleston. She hadn't felt used, she knew or so she thought that Rhett loved her and would come after her. What a fool she had been.  
  
Rhett looked at her, but he did not see that pain in her eyes. He saw what he thought was a woman who had used him all their life together, who had bed someone when weeks of leaving their marriage. A woman who had a illegitimate child to prove it. He knew if he stayed any longer that he would not keep his temper under control. So once again he turned to walk out of the kitchen.  
  
Scarlett's mind was racing. Why after all these years had he come to see her then verbally attacked her like that? The old Scarlett came creeping back as a defense mechanism against his words.  
  
"That's right Rhett, leave. Just like you always have. Go back to your precious Charleston and that ninny of a wife of yours. I'm sure she filled your Mother's house with a pacel of Butler brats. Go back to her. I walked out on you sixteen years ago and have done just fine with you. I don't need you here Rhett."  
  
Scarlett could not see the pain that her words caused. But it was plainly written on Rhett's face. For a split second he stopped, feeling that sharp knife-like pain dig at his heart again. He would never let her know what those words had done to him. So he casually put on his hat and walked through the house and out the front door.  
  
Scarlett stood there affixed in her spot until she heard the front door shut. After a few moments of absolute silence she sat down at the table and wept. 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
  
A month passed and Scarlett did not hear from Rhett again. She assured Katie that he did not know who she was and that thankfully she was fairly sure he had gone back to Charleston. Scarlett never let Katie know how Rhett had broken her heart once again. What Scarlett didn't realize was that it was apparent to Katie that she still loved Rhett very much. And it hurt Katie to know that her father could still hurt Scarlett that deeply.  
  
Shortly after the opening of Duncan's shop, Scarlett and Katie went back to Tara. But after only a few weeks there Scarlett found herself missing the hustle and bustle of Atlanta. The quiet stillness of Tara gave her too much time to think.  
  
So one afternoon she asked Katie as they were taking a walk "Katie, how would you feel about moving back to Atlanta?"  
  
Katie gave her an odd expression then said "You mean now?"  
  
Scarlett nodded "Yes now and me finding house for us, well at least until you get married next year. I miss city life. And I want to be close to you when you and Duncan marry. If that would not bother you any?"  
  
Katie hugged Scarlett "Why would it bother me? Oh, Mother yes I'd love to move back. I know it's only six months until Duncan and I are married, but I miss him so. And well I didn't know how I was going to make it without you being near by once we were married."  
  
Scarlett pulled back from Katie "Of course, I really should discuss it with Wade and Ella. I don't want them to think I'm abandoning them.again" she said the last word so quietly that Katie almost didn't hear it.  
  
Katie took her Mother's hand "I'm sure they will understand. Anyway we're only be a short train ride away."  
  
And so over the next few days Scarlett did discuss it with Wade and Ella. They both understood. Wade had seen how lonely his mother had seen. And Katie had confided in Wade about their Mother and her father seeing each other in Atlanta. Wade knew how deeply Rhett had hurt his Mother. Of course he knew it had partly been her fault too. But still he hated to see her so down so maybe city life would be just what she needed.  
  
Wade discussed his thoughts with Ella and she agreed. So when Scarlett approached them about her idea, they both wholeheartedly agreed. With one condition though, which was that she and Katie return to Tara for Christmas.  
  
So with just a little over a month to find a house, get settled and then return to Tara, Scarlett and Katie stepped on the ten a.m. train bound for Atlanta.  
  
The next month flew by. Scarlett found a two story house just two blocks over from Ashley and Harriet's house. She and Katie had decided that they did not need the grand style home they were use too. Of course Scarlett could have purchased any home in Atlanta or had any style built, but what she wanted was a home for Katie and herself. A warm friendly place for Wade and Ella and their families to visit. And that's just what she had found.  
  
Scarlett was quite pleased with her accomplishments as they headed back to Tara for Christmas. 'Christmas at Tara' Scarlett thought as the miles past between the Atlanta and the Jonesboro stations. It had been so many years since she had spent Christmas with her family.  
  
She knew that Katie was extremely excited about her first Christmas with her family. Especially since Duncan would be joining them at Tara in a couple of days.  
  
Katie had every right to be excited, for that year Christmas at Tara as grand event as the old plantation had ever seen.  
  
Will and Wade had found an eight foot tree and brought it into the parlor. That night everyone, including Duncan who had arrived the day before, helped decorate the enormous tree.  
  
Then after singing Christmas Carols to Suellen's piano accompaniment they gathered around the tree to pass out gifts.  
  
Scarlett had racked her brain trying to think of gifts for all her family. She wanted this Christmas to be so special.  
  
After everyone had opened their gifts, Wade came over to the foot stool his Mother was sitting on. She stood up and looked at her eldest child "Wade did you like all your presents, dear?"  
  
"Yes Mother I did. I received many nice things. But Ella and I have decided that having you back and having Katie as a sister is the best gift we could have ever asked for".  
  
Scarlett stood there fighting desperately not to shed the tears she felt welling up in her eyes. "Oh Wade" she said as she hugged her son. "I'm so glad to be home to." Pulling away and looking up at him "You and Ella have to promise me that you will come to Atlanta often to see me."  
  
"We will Mother" she heard Ella answer. Ella then walked up and took her Mother's hand "But you have to promise us that you'll remember that our doors are always open to a visit from you too."  
  
Scarlett smiled a genuine heart felt smile "My dear Ella that is a promise I know I can keep".  
  
New Year's Eve found Duncan, Katie and Scarlett back in Atlanta sharing it with Ashley, Harriet, Beau and his wife, Abagail and Billy and his wife, Elizabeth.  
  
Scarlett had insisted that it would be a perfect housing warming party for her new house.  
  
'Everyone's having such good time' Scarlett thought as she brought the champagne from the cellar. 'Now if only I didn't have to face midnight alone.'  
  
But she did. As everyone else kissed their significant other at the stroke of twelve, Scarlett was left to think of how much she missed having a special someone. Then she corrected herself. Not just A significant someone, for no one could take the place of Rhett. But knowing how he had acted the last time they say each other and that he had a family, Scarlett resigned herself to being alone for the rest of her life.  
  
Katie walking up to her brought her out of her thoughts "Happy New Year's, Mother" Katie said as she kissed her Mother on the cheek.  
  
"Happy New Year to you, my darling Katie" Scarlett said as she hugged her daughter tight.  
  
They both turned as they heard someone 'clinking' a champagne glass. It was Ashley "Everyone get your glass. I want to make a toast to the lady of the evening, Mrs. Scarlett O'Hara, for giving us such a wonderful party and for being such a wonderful, Mother, Aunt and friend".  
  
Everyone shouted 'here, here' as Scarlett just shook her head. Ashley then made his way over to her and Katie. "Katie do you mind, I'd like to speak to your Mother alone for a moment?"  
  
"Of course not, Uncle Ashley. Happy New Year" Katie said as she kissed Ashley's cheek then made her way across the room to Duncan's side.  
  
Ashley turned to look at her "Scarlett, you did a wonderful job raising her."  
  
"Thank you Ashley. I tried. I tried to make up for..well Rhett not being there."  
  
Ashley noted the sadness in Scarlett's voice. He hated that Rhett could still hurt her after all these years. Hoping to brighten her spirits he spoke again "Seeing that it's a new year, well I have a new business proposition for you."  
  
Scarlett raised an eyebrow "And what would that be Ashley Wilkes?"  
  
"Well I've been thinking about this ever since you came back. I've been trying to run one mill and oversee both since Hans left last year and frankly it's just not working. Don't get me wrong, Billy is a fine manager but I'm making all the decisions for both mills and seeing to the day to day running of mine. It's just too much for me."  
  
"Ashley, just what are you trying to ask me?"  
  
"What I'm asking is I'd like you to work at the mills again. To do the ordering, to take care of the books. That way Billy and I can concentrate on the everyday things. You've always been better with the numbers and I just don't enjoy that part." Ashley gave Scarlett a small smile then added "So, what do you say, Scarlett?"  
  
Scarlett should there just looking at Ashley.  
  
"Scarlett? What do you think of my idea?"  
  
"You want me to work for you?"  
  
"Yes, do you have a problem with that?"  
  
"Well no. Of course I'd only be doing it as a favor. I don't want to be paid." Scarlett stated that in a tone that told Ashley there would be no discussion of the matter. But, Ashley didn't listen.  
  
"Now that won't do. You have to be paid. At least something" Scarlett could see that Ashley wasn't going to give up easily either.  
  
"Alright, what does Billy make a year?"  
  
Ashley whispered to her, then Scarlett replied "That will be fine. And so Ashley I accept your offer. When do I start?" 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14  
  
Over the next few months, Scarlett fell into the routine of going to the mills several times a week to do the ordering, to pay the employees and just keep an eye on the bottom line.  
  
She enjoyed it greatly and she had been right. It did help her keep her mind off Rhett.  
  
Late one stormy April afternoon as Scarlett sat looking over the ledger, Billy was finishing up for the day. He walked over the windows and looked up at the angry sky. "Scarlett would you like me to stay until you're finished and lead your buggy home? It's awfully nasty looking out there."  
  
Scarlett looked up and smiled at Billy. "No Billy, I'll be fine. A little rain isn't going to bother me. I should be finished here in a little while anyway. You go along, I know you and Elizabeth are expected at your Mother's and Ashley's tonight. But do stop by and let Katie know I'll be home shortly."  
  
"I can do that. But do be careful out there."  
  
"I will and you do the same."  
  
Billy had been gone about a half an hour when Scarlett finished up. She closed the book, climbed down off her stool and grabbed her shawl and bag and made her way to the door.  
  
As she stepped outside she could see that it was raining even harder than it had been. "Wonderful" she mumbled as she climbed up onto her buggy.  
  
Making her way down the road, she noticed how skittish her new pony was. "Oh I wish I still had Moses" she said to the falling rain, speaking of her old horse that had been retired to a nice green pasture at Tara.  
  
As Scarlett finished speaking lightening struck near her and spooked her horse even more. 'I'm going to have a long ride home if this continues' she thought as she tried to calm the horse.  
  
Just then another bolt of lightening struck even closer. The horse reared, causing Scarlett to lose her grips on the reins. As the horse hooves hit the ground, another bolt of lightening struck near by causing him bolt. Scarlett had completely lost control of reins and the horse started to speed down the wet, narrow road.  
  
Scarlett fought desperately to catch the reins again, but to no avail. She was bouncing so violently she had to hold onto the seat with one hand while trying to grab the loose reins with the other.  
  
As she struggled to hold on she heard a loud pop. Then she felt the sensation of tumbling through the air. Then the world went black.  
  
Katie looked at the clock again. It was five minutes later than it had been when she looked the last time. Where was her Mother? It had been over an hour and a half since Billy stopped by to say her Mother would be along shortly.  
  
It wasn't like Scarlett to be this late. Katie walked to the window and looked out again. It had not let up any. So grabbing her shawl she headed out the door and made her way to Ashley's and Harriet's.  
  
Ashley opened the door "Katie, what in the world are you doing out in this? You soaking wet. Come in, dear and dry off"  
  
As Katie walked in she turned to Ashley "Mother is not home yet and I'm worried."  
  
Just then Billy came into the room "Katie? Did you say your Mother was not home yet?"  
  
"No she's not"  
  
Ashley looked at Billy with worry in his eyes. Something was wrong. When he looked back to Katie however, they were softer "Let's get you back to your house. I'm sure she's fine. But we'll go out and check just in case."  
  
By now Harriet, Elizabeth, Beau and Abigail had joined them in the front hallway. Ashley looked at Harriet and said "Darling, will you and the girls please take Katie back home. That way when Scarlett comes home she won't be worried about her."  
  
Grabbing his hat from the hook on the wall he added "The boys and I will ride out toward Billy's mill. I'm sure we'll back soon."  
  
Harriet just nodded. She could tell Ashley thought something was wrong. As did she. It did not sound like Scarlett to not do what she said she would.  
  
As Ashley and the boys made their way out the narrow country rode they tried to watch the side of the road as best as possible. When they made it to the mill and Scarlett's buggy was gone, Ashley's heart sank. He knew something was definitely wrong now.  
  
As they made their way back down the road, Beau thought he saw something. He had to yell twice to get Ashley's and Billy's attention. They could not hear him over the pouring rain.  
  
Beau dismounted, walked to the edge of the road and held his lantern high. There was a horse in a partial harness standing under some trees. He made his way to the horse. It was definitely his Aunt Scarlett's, but there was not sign of her wagon anywhere.  
  
When he made his way back up to the road he told Ashley and Billy that it was indeed Scarlett's horse.  
  
"Then we've missed the buggy somewhere between here and the mill. We need to go back." Ashley screamed over the rain.  
  
Making their way back toward the mill, Ashley prayed that somehow Scarlett would be alright. He knew that things didn't look good but...  
  
Just then he saw something out of the corner of his eye. He immediately reined in his horse and dismounted. He practically fell down the embankment trying to get to it.  
  
As he reached it, he could see that it was a buggy lying on it's side. Ashley slowly made his way around it. As he came to the front of it, he gasped. There lying in the mud and wet grass, half covered by the buggy was Scarlett. Ashley frantically started waiving his lantern. It only took Billy and Beau a moment to dismount and be there. They immediately started to work on raising the buggy so that Ashley could pull Scarlett out.  
  
After they had freed her Ashley cradled her head in his lap "Scarlett, Scarlett darling please wake up. You have to wake dear. Please."  
  
But there was no reply. Ashley looked up at Billy "Help me get her to my horse. Beau you ride like hell to Dr. Thompson's. Bring him to Scarlett's house. Now hurry!"  
  
Beau had never heard his father curse once in his life. Knowing that Scarlett was bad off, he ran as fast as he could, mounted his horse then took off for the doctor's with everything he and his horse had.  
  
Billy helped Ashley carry Scarlett to the road. That in itself was no easy task. The ground was slippery and they kept sinking in the mud. Finally they made it to their horses. Ashley climbed onto his and Billy helped him put Scarlett on the saddle in front of him. He held her tightly by the waist with one arm and grabbed his reins from Billy with the other. It would not be an easy ride but they had to get her back.  
  
As Ashley made his way back with Scarlett, he cursed himself. If he hadn't offered her the job, well this wouldn't have happened. But he knew he had done it for a good reason. He had hoped that it would help take Scarlett's mind off Rhett, which he was pretty sure it had done. But still he felt that her accident was at least partly his fault.  
  
Katie was pacing the floor wondering what was taking so long. Finally the women heard footsteps on the porch. When Katie opened the door it was Beau and Dr. Thompson. Katie's eyes welled up with tears "Beau what's wrong?"  
  
Beau came to her "Katie, Scarlett's been in an accident. Father and Billy are bringing her here. I went for Dr. Thompson."  
  
"Oh" was all Katie could say and her tears fell down her cheeks.  
  
Harriet walked up and hugged her shoulders "Katie we all know what a strong woman your Mother is. I'm sure with Dr. Thompson's help she'll be fine." What Katie could not see was the look Beau gave Harriett. One of trying to convey just how bad the situation really was.  
  
Fifteen minutes later the front door flew open and Ashley came rushing in holding Scarlett's limp form in his arms. He looked at Katie and simply said "Her room?" Katie ran up the steps to show him the way. Dr Thompson followed close behind.  
  
Ashley laid Scarlett gently on her bed. Katie stood fixed in the doorway. Finally Dr. Thompson looked at Ashley "Mr. Wilkes please take Miss O'Hara downstairs. I'll let you know as soon as I'm finished."  
  
"Of course doctor." Ashley walked over to Katie and putting his arm around her said softly "Come on, Katie the doctor needs us to leave"  
  
Katie let Ashley guide her down the steps.  
  
It seemed like an eternity waiting on the doctor. Finally he descended the stairs. Katie was the first one to him "Doctor how is my Mother? Is she going to be alright?"  
  
By then Ashley had walked up and again put his arm around Katie.  
  
"Miss O"Hara, I won't lie to you. You're Mother has had a very serious accident. She has a concussion, a broken arm, several broken ribs, a quite high fever which could possibly indicate pneumonia and may have internal bleeding. I've done what I could for now. Although I saw no signs of bleeding, there is still a forty-eight hour window in which the signs can show."  
  
"So what do we need to do doctor?" Ashley asked.  
  
"She's still unconscious and probably will be for awhile. Right now the only thing to do is bath her with cool rags to bring down her fever. I'll be back tomorrow to check on her again. I'm sorry I wish I could give you definite news but all we can do right now it wait."  
  
"We understand doctor. Thank you. I'll see you to the door" Harriet said as she walked up to Katie and Ashley.  
  
As Harriet let the doctor out, Katie turned to Ashley "Oh Uncle Ashley, she has to be okay. She just has too." With that she collapsed crying into his arms.  
  
"Ssshhh, Katie darling. It will be alright. Just like Harriet said earlier your Mother is a very strong woman. She'll come through this, you'll see." As Ashley spoke he prayed that he was right. Seeing Scarlett lying there in the muck, her skin so colorless, her face and neck covered with bruises, had been one of the worse things he had even witnessed.  
  
Beau spoke up, "Katie would you like me to ride to the telegraph office and wire Duncan? I know he's in Savannah. I'm sure you'd like him here with you right now."  
  
Katie stepped back from Ashley "Oh, Beau yes. Please. I do need him here." 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15  
  
Rhett stepped off the train onto the platform. It had been a long time since he had been in Savannah. He had made this particular trip to meet with some prospective investors in his Phosphate mines.  
  
As he was making his way across the platform he heard a familiar voice. He turned to see Duncan Shierfield speaking to the man in the ticket booth.  
  
"Mr. Shierfield, it's good to see you again" Rhett said as he walked up to Duncan. As Duncan turned to him Rhett could see the stressed look on his face.  
  
Duncan spoke as he tried to pick up all three of his bags "Hello Mr. Butler. Excuse me for not shaking hands but I'm in rather of a hurry".  
  
Rhett leaned down and picked up on of Duncan's bags "I can see that. Where to with these?"  
  
"Over here. I have to be on the 8:30 back to Atlanta."  
  
As they walked toward the other side of the platform, Rhett said "So why the hurry?"  
  
Not thinking Duncan replied "There's been a family emergency."  
  
"Oh so you're on your way back to England?"  
  
"No there's been an emergency in Atlanta."  
  
"What happened?" Rhett asked suddenly very interested in what Duncan was saying.  
  
Duncan replied "Mrs. O'Hara had been in a serious accident. Katie needs me with her."  
  
Stopping Rhett placed his hand on Duncan's arm causing Duncan to stop and turn. "What kind of accident?"  
  
"I don't know. That's all the wire said. I'm sorry Mr. Butler, but I have to go."  
  
"I'm going with you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm going with you. I'll get my bags."  
  
Ten minutes later Duncan and Rhett were sitting on the Atlanta bound train. Duncan knew the family would not be pleased at seeing Rhett, but he also knew that right now that was not what was important. What was important was getting to Katie and hoping and praying that Scarlett would be alright.  
  
Katie had sat with her Mother all night bathing her often but there had been no real change. Scarlett was still unconscious. Several times during the night the fever had caused her to thrash about and mumble deliriously. As Katie tried to soothe her Mother, one of those times, she finally made out what Scarlett was saying. Katie felt tears roll down her cheeks as she realized that her Mother was calling out for Rhett.  
  
"Oh Mother. I'm here. I promise I'll take care of you. I'm so sorry for how he's hurt you. But I'm here. I will always be here."  
  
Dr. Thompson stopped by again just after lunch to check on Scarlett. When he came back downstairs he told Ashley, Harriet and Katie of his findings. "She is still unconscious, however she seems to be slowly coming to. Her fever has broke and I still don't see any signs of internal bleeding which is good but again it's just a waiting game. If she does happen to wake and feels strong enough, give her hot broth but nothing more. I'll be back tomorrow, but if you need me just send for me."  
  
After thanking the doctor and seeing him out Ashley came back into the room.  
  
"Has Katie already gone back upstairs?" he asked already knowing the answer.  
  
"Yes. She feels she needs to be there when Scarlett wakes up."  
  
"I can understand that, but we have to make sure she doesn't make her self ill in doing it."  
  
Harriet nodded then added "I think she needs some time to think too. Something Scarlett said in her fever last night has Katie very upset because she knows there is nothing she can do about it."  
  
Ashley looked at his wife with a perplexed expression on his face "What could Scarlett have said that would have upset Katie?"  
  
"Scarlett kept repeating something and when Katie finally figured it out she realized that Scarlett was calling for Rhett, and it upsets Katie greatly because well as she said 'he wants nothing to do with her Mother."  
  
At that moment Ashley wanted to find Rhett Butler and wring his neck with his bare hands. All he had ever caused Scarlett was pain. Ashley could not understand why after all these years she still loved him.  
  
Later that evening Harriet finally convinced Katie to go to the kitchen and get a bite to eat, saying that she would sit with Scarlett.  
  
Katie had just started to eat when there was a knock at the door. She entered into the parlor just as Ashley was opening the door.  
  
"Thank goodness you're here Duncan, Katie really needs you right now" Ashley said as he took on of Duncan's bags.  
  
Katie was past Ashley and into Duncan's arms in a heartbeat "Oh Duncan, I'm so scared. Thank you for getting here so quickly."  
  
As Katie pulled back to look at Duncan she realized someone else was standing on the porch. That someone was her father.  
  
Before either Katie or Ashley could say anything Duncan spoke "I saw Mr. Butler at the Savannah station. When he found out about Mrs. O'Hara's accident he insisted on coming with me."  
  
At any other time Ashley would have had harsh words for Rhett. In fact he still wanted to physically harm him, but he knew that Scarlett had called for him. That she wanted him there. And that they would do whatever it took to make her well again. Even if it meant dealing with Rhett.  
  
"Hello Rhett" Ashley said coolly as he stepped up and extended his hand.  
  
"Ashley" Rhett said as he shook Ashley's hand. Then turning to Katie "Miss O'Hara I'm sorry to hear of your Mother's accident, just exactly what happened."  
  
Ashley spoke up "Let's go into the parlor and I'll explain it all."  
  
"I see. And how is she now?" Rhett asked after Ashley explained how they had found Scarlett.  
  
Katie who was sitting beside Duncan on the settee took his hand in hers and then spoke "She has a concussion and is still unconscious. She has a broken arm, several broken ribs, she did have a quite high fever which has since broke, but she still may have internal bleeding. Dr. Thompson is watching for the bleeding. He said that if there are still no signs of it tomorrow that we should be out of the woods as far as that's concerned".  
  
Duncan looked at Katie "Has she been conscious at all?"  
  
Shaking her head Katie answered "Not really. She was talking deliriously last night when her fever was so high, at first I couldn't figure out what she kept saying but." she then stopped not knowing if she should continue. But knowing that her Mother wanted to see Rhett, and willing to do whatever it took to make Scarlett well she added "finally I did."  
  
"What did she say, Katie?" Duncan asked perplexed by the very pained expression on Katie's face.  
  
Katie looked at Ashley, who nodded his head in agreement, then she looked to Rhett "She called for you Mr. Butler. She was calling out for you." 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16  
  
Rhett sat there looking at Katie. He could see the pain in her eyes when she told him her Mother had been calling for him. 'I don't blame her for not wanting to tell me. I'm sure she thinks all I've ever done is hurt Scarlett' Rhett thought to himself as he tried to take it all in. Scarlett was seriously injured and was still not out of the woods. Although Rhett had told himself, since leaving Atlanta all those months ago, that he despised Scarlett and wanted nothing more to do with her, he knew that was untrue. He could not get her out of his mind or his heart.  
  
Just then Harriet came down the stairs "Katie, I think your Mother is trying to come to. I thought you'd want to be with her when she does."  
  
Katie immediately jumped up from the settee and practically ran up the stairs. As she entered her Mother's room she could see Scarlett's eyes flutter open.  
  
"Katie?" Scarlett whispered in a dry voice.  
  
"Yes Mother I'm here" Katie almost cried as she sat down beside the bed and took her Mother's hand.  
  
Katie sat there looking at her Mother. It was still a shock every time she looked at her. Katie had never even seen Scarlett sick before, so to see her like this was very unnerving.  
  
Scarlett coughed which caused her to cry out in pain. After the coughing spell passed Katie tried to make her Mother more comfortable by putting more pillows behind her head. When she finished she sat back down. Scarlett who was still very groggy noticed her daughter's distraught expression. Using all the energy she could muster she reached out and took Katie's hand. "I'm sorry for giving everyone such a scare."  
  
Katie carefully leaned forward and hugged her Mother "Oh, Mother. It's not your fault. I was just so scared when Uncle Ashley brought you here. You looked so lifeless. And then to watch you toss and thrash about deliriously last night, knowing there was nothing we could do."  
  
Another coughing spell hit Scarlett just as Katie finished speaking. Katie tried to give her a drink of water, but Scarlett was coughing too violently.  
  
Katie was terrified because she could tell that Scarlett was having trouble getting any air. Frantically she ran to the door and yelled "Uncle Ashley, please hurry!"  
  
Ashley ran up the stairs two at a time. Harriet, Duncan and Rhett who were right behind him stopped in the hallway as he ran into Scarlett's room. Realizing what was going on Ashley carefully leaned Scarlett forward and started patting her on the back.  
  
Eventually her coughing spell subsided. Ashley laid her gently back against the pillows. "Are you alright, Scarlett darling?"  
  
Scarlett nodded her head and closed her eyes. Trying to calm down from the excursion of the spell, she lay there for a few moments. That's when she heard it. She heard Rhett's voice. 'No I have to be hallucinating' But then she heard it again.  
  
Opening her eyes, she looked at Katie "Who's..out..there?" She slowly whispered. Her throat made even more raw from her latest spell.  
  
Ashley spoke "Harriet and Duncan and...Rhett".  
  
"Rhett...how..why?"  
  
"We wired Duncan in Savannah of your accident. He ran into Rhett at the station." Ashley answered as he watched Scarlett carefully.  
  
A calmness came about Scarlett as she said "I want to talk to him".  
  
"Are you sure Mother? Shouldn't you rest?"  
  
"Please Katie, I need to talk to him.". Each word was an effort for Scarlett, but she knew she had to tell Rhett. To let him know about Katie. Now that she had this chance. She was no fool. She was seriously injured. She needed to tell him, just in case...  
  
"Alright Mother. I'll get him" Katie said as she walked up to Scarlett's bed. She leaned over and kissed her. "I'll be back later".  
  
Ashley then took Scarlett's hand "Do not let him upset you. You need your strength to get well again. I'll be right downstairs if you need me."  
  
Scarlett just nodded.  
  
Katie and Ashley walked out into the hallway "She's alright now, just very weak. She's still awake though, and she wants to see Mr. Butler". Katie said as she eyed her father.  
  
Rhett just nodded and went to walk past. Katie knew that what she was going to do was not polite nor was it socially acceptable but she did not care. That was her Mother in there and she would not let Rhett upset her. So she reached out and touched his coat sleeve "Please do not upset her, she's already been through enough."  
  
Again Rhett nodded. He smiled thinking of how much Katie was like her Mother. However when he got to Scarlett's bed the smile on his face was replaced by a look of shock. He was shocked at how pale her skin was. Her face was bruised badly and one of her eyes was black. Her left arm was in a sling. She looked so fragile lying there. He had never seen her like this before. 'Not even when she fell..'he thought to himself 'and lost the baby after Bonnie and I came back from England'.  
  
Rhett sat down in the chair and took Scarlett's hand.  
  
"Scarlett? Scarlett, my pet, open your eyes for me." He said in an almost pleading voice.  
  
Scarlett's eyelids fluttered but her eyes did not open "Please Scarlett, open your eyes for me. Let me see those beautiful cat eyes of yours. Let me see the fire in them".  
  
Again her eyelids fluttered, but this time she managed to open them slightly.  
  
Rhett brought her hand to his lips, softly kissed it and whispered, "There you are, my love. I knew that strong will of yours would pull you through". Then he kissed her hand again and gently laid it back down on the bed.  
  
"Rhett" Scarlett whispered so quietly that Rhett had to lean forward to hear.  
  
"Yes, Scarlett I'm here. Katie said you were calling for me. I'm here my love".  
  
"I want to tell you something" Scarlett slowly said having to stop between each word.  
  
"Alright, I'm listening, but can't it wait until you're stronger?" Rhett could see what a toll each word took on her.  
  
"No, I have to tell you now, in case..."Scarlett closed her eyes again.  
  
Rhett watched as a single tear ran down her face. He had never seen Scarlett cry. Even after all their years together. Seeing her so emotional and hearing her words scared and startled him.  
  
"In case nothing my pet. You'll be back to yourself before you know it."  
  
"Please, Rhett."  
  
"Alright, my love I'm listening"  
  
Scarlett opened her eyes and focused on Rhett "Remember our talk in Harriet's kitchen?"  
  
Rhett nodded. How could he forget?  
  
"You asked why Katie got upset. Do you remember my answer and what you asked me after that?" Scarlett took a deep breathe after speaking and started to cough violently again.  
  
Rhett immediately rose up out of the chair and sat on the side of the bed. Gently taking Scarlett into his arms, he sat her up. Eventually the coughing stopped. Rhett laid Scarlett back but stayed beside her on the bed.  
  
"Scarlett, please you need to rest, we..."  
  
Scarlett didn't let him finish "No now"  
  
"Alright. You asked me if I remembered your answer to my question about Katie being upset. Yes I do, you said it was because she knew I was your ex husband. And then I asked you why that would bother her, was it because you were talking with someone other than her father and you said something like that. Is that what you mean?"  
  
Scarlett nodded. "That was not exactly the truth."  
  
Rhett was confused. Why was she talking about this? Why was this so important that she had to talk to him about it right then? "I don't understand, Scarlett darling. Why is this so important?"  
  
Scarlett closed her eyes again so scared to see the look in his eyes when she finally told him her secret. Finally she spoke again "Katie was not upset because I was talking to some one other than her father, Rhett. She was upset because I was talking TO her father."  
  
It seemed like an eternity to Scarlett. Finally she opened her eyes. Rhett was setting there just looking at her "What are you trying to say Scarlett?"  
  
"I know you may not believe me Rhett but Katie is YOUR daughter, too."  
  
"How...when.."Rhett couldn't think straight.  
  
"The day we went boating Rhett"  
  
"The beach" he mumbled his mind in a whirlwind.  
  
Scarlett watched as his mind cleared. Black eyes looked into her green eyes "Why did you not tell me?"  
  
"Because I didn't discover I was expecting until I was on a ship on my way to Ireland"  
  
"Ireland?"  
  
"Yes, Ireland. I decided I wasn't going to let you make love to me and leave me waiting for you like you did before. So I packed my things and went to Savannah to visit my family. That's when I met my cousin Colum. He convinced me to go to Ireland and visit my grandmother, the original Katie Scarlett. I thought that I'd go and visit and then you'd come for me. On the way to Ireland, on the ship is when I discovered that I was expecting. I was so excited. I just couldn't wait to tell you. But I decided to go on and visit my Grandmother. I thought I had plenty of time. But not long after I arrived there I received your divorce papers. I was do upset, but then Colum pointed all I had to do was come back and tell you."  
  
"So I booked passage back to America. While I waiting to leave I received the newspaper clipping. The clipping that told of...of your wedding to Anne." The last few words came out in whisper.  
  
"I knew then I had lost. Our baby and I had lost you forever." Scarlett stopped, took a breathe and finished. "So I decided to stay in Ireland. I knew I could not come back here in my condition. No one would believe that the baby was conceived in wedlock. So I decided that I could hit you harder than you had me. I would raise our child alone then one day..one day I'd let you see her."  
  
Scarlett waited for reply, not getting one she continued "The baby wasn't due until the first of November, but on All Hallow's Eve, I went into labor. If it hadn't been for Grainne." Scarlett noticed the odd expression on Rhett's face "She the wise woman that lived near me. If it hadn't been for her, Katie and I would have both died."  
  
"Why?" was all Rhett said.  
  
"When my water broke there was a lot of blood. I'm sure if I had tried to have Katie normally it would have killed us both. But Grainne... well she born Katie by the knife."  
  
Rhett just stared at Scarlett. He didn't know what to say. My God what she had been through. Finally he spoke "Does Katie know who I am?"  
  
"Yes she found out last spring, right before we came back here."  
  
Neither said anything for several minutes. Finally Rhett spoke "I should let you rest now, my pet. You have had an eventful few days."  
  
As he started to stand Scarlett took hold of his sleeve "Are you leaving?"  
  
When Rhett looked down at her, he could see the innocent young girl he fell in love with. And yet all the years of their life together, with all that he just learned weighed heavy on him. "No my love I'm not leaving. I'll be back tomorrow to see you." With that said he leaned down and kissed her forehead.  
  
Scarlett was asleep before he had even left the room. She could now at least rest easier, now that he knew. 


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17  
  
Scarlett woke the next morning and for a few moments wondered if it all been a dream. The buggy accident and Rhett being there. But when she tried to move it told her that indeed it had all happened.  
  
Scarlett's stirring woke Katie who had been sleeping in the chair "Mother your awake." Katie said as she took her Mother's hand.  
  
"Good morning my love" Scarlett said looking at her beautiful daughter.  
  
"Are you hungry?" Katie asked as she rose and started to fluff up her Mother's pillows.  
  
"Yes actually I am"  
  
"Good. Unfortunately until Dr. Thompson comes by all you can have is broth."  
  
Scarlett crinkled up her nose making Katie laugh "But I'm sure he'll okay you to have something later. I'll be back in a few minutes." She kissed Scarlett's cheek and then made her way downstairs.  
  
Indeed when Dr. Thompson saw Scarlett's improvement and still no signs of any internal bleeding he told them that he was amazed by the difference just one day made and did agree to let her have 'real food'. He also said that she could have a sponge bath and wash her hair if Katie and Harriet were extremely careful.  
  
So after the doctor left they set about the task of helping Scarlett bathe. They helped her out of bed and out of her gown. They helped her sit down in the chair and then carefully helped her bathe off. Katie washed her hair for her. One hour later they helped Scarlett back into bed.  
  
And so at lunch Scarlett was in heaven. She sat carefully up in bed with pillows all around her and two across her stomach to cushion it from the weight of the tray. On the tray she had a fried chicken leg, mashed potatoes and biscuits. She had sent Katie down to the kitchen to eat with Harriet telling her that she needed to take a break. At first Katie argued, but in the end Scarlett won.  
  
She was just finishing up when there was a knock at her door.  
  
"Come in"  
  
As Scarlett looked toward the doorway at first all she saw was huge bouquet of flowers. Then she saw Rhett peek out from around then "Special delivery for the woman Dr. Thompson called amazing."  
  
Scarlett laughed and then moaned. It hurt to laugh. Rhett immediately set down the vase of flowers on the dresser and was by her side in an instant. "Are you alright?"  
  
Scarlett nodded then added "Please don't make me laugh, it still hurts too much." She smiled as she finished.  
  
Rhett smiled back. Sitting down on the bed beside her he leaned toward her and touched her face "but you're so beautiful when you laugh and your green eyes dance."  
  
For a moment they made eye contact, but Scarlett quickly turned her face away. She couldn't be this close to him. She could feel his breath on her skin. No she would not, she could not let him get to her. No matter how desperately she wanted him, he already had a family, he already had a wife.  
  
Rhett noticed Scarlett pulling away from him, so he sat up and said "Are you done with your tray."  
  
"Yes, yes I am. Thank you." Even though it upset her having him this close she did not want him to leave. "Rhett what beautiful flowers those are. Will you bring them here so that I can smell them, please?"  
  
He stood and bowed "At your service ma'am."  
  
He brought the boutique back to Scarlett and held them in front of her "Oh Rhett they smell heavenly. Will you please move that lamp a little and put then on my bedside stand?"  
  
Rhett did as she asked. When he was finished he again sat down on the edge of Scarlett's bed.  
  
"So Harriet tells me that you passed your doctor's visit today with flying colors?"  
  
"So it seems. I guess it pays to be so stubborn after all."  
  
"That it does. But I always did think it was one of your best features." As Rhett finished he took Scarlett hand in his and squeezed it. It was so good to see her alert. It had terrified him when he saw her condition the previous night. He had so many feelings running through him. He knew he should share them with her, but he wasn't sure that he was ready just yet.  
  
Scarlett started to fuss at him, but he winked at her making her blush. Looking down at the coverlet on the bed she said "Rhett, I swear after all these years you're still impossible."  
  
Not hearing a reply she looked up to find Rhett's black eyes watching her "And my pet after all these years you're still the most beautiful creature I've ever known." He then took her hand to his lips again and kissed it like before. Yet this time they could both feel the electricity, it was apparent in his shining black eyes and her sparkling green eyes.  
  
Scarlett just sat there staring at Rhett. How could he say things like that to her? He had a wife, he shouldn't be saying those things. Why couldn't he see what it was doing to her? Why did he toy with her like this?  
  
"Scarlett?" Rhett asked concerned about how pale she had become all of a sudden.  
  
"Rhett, I think you should leave" Scarlett said as she looked away.  
  
Rhett sat there stunned. He had tried to treat her with kid gloves, to slowly start showing her how he felt and this is how she was going to act. Automatically his old ways kicked back in just as Scarlett's had that day in the kitchen "As you wish, my pet."  
  
He stopped at the door and turned toward Scarlett again "Tell me, my pet, did you tell Katie that you told me your story last night?"  
  
Scarlett could not look at him. The tone of his voice hurt worse than any of her injuries. So continuing to stare at the wall she answered "No I haven't".  
  
"Well for her sake please don't".  
  
"What are you talking about, Rhett?"  
  
"Scarlett, do you think I'm gullible enough to really believe your story?"  
  
Scarlett didn't know what to say or do. "Rhett she is yours."  
  
"Scarlett, don't play games. Have a little decency. Who does she really belong to? What poor fool did you trick into fathering her? Although you did pick someone with features similar to mine. Of course I should know that you'd at least be that smart".  
  
Scarlett cringed as Rhett spoke. It was her nightmare coming true. She would not let Rhett see how he had hurt her. She could not stand this any longer. Too many times he had done this to her. Turning to look at him, her green eyes glowing, she spoke through clenched teeth "If that's what you think Rhett Butler then get out. We don't need you. I've raised Katie by myself for sixteen years while you were off in Charleston with your perfect little wife and family. Get Out!!!"  
  
Scarlett fought hard to keep from sobbing from the pain affecting her body and from the pain affecting her heart.  
  
Rhett turned and walked out the door.  
  
Scarlett could hear his footsteps on the stairs. As she listened she saw the bouquet of flowers.  
  
Suddenly possessed by all the rage and pain Rhett had caused her, Scarlett climbed out of bed and grabbed the vase.  
  
She made her way to the door and out into the hallway. She was so distraught she did not notice her physical pain.  
  
Scarlett stopped at the top of the stairs "Damn you Rhett Butler. I wish to God that I had never met you. All you've ever done is cause me pain. Why I ever loved you I don't know. You were scared to love me. So go back to Charleston, Rhett. Your daughter does not need you. And I don't want you!!!"  
  
With that Scarlett lunged the huge vase of flowers down the staircase. They crashed onto the landing below.  
  
Rhett was at the door with his hand on the doorknob when he heard the vase crash a few feet behind him. He turned and saw Scarlett standing at the top of the steps. Katie and Harriet were coming out the kitchen to see what was going on. As Rhett looked at them, Katie screamed. Rhett looked up and saw Scarlett start to faint. He could see her body start to fall forward.  
  
In an instant he was moving up the stairs. In the few seconds it took to get to Scarlett the scene of her falling down the stairs and losing their baby played through his mind. As Rhett reached the next to top step Scarlett collapsed. All Rhett could do was grab her and use his own weight to put her body against the wall, thus stopping her forward motion. As they hit the wall Scarlett screamed.  
  
Rhett slid down into a sitting position on the step cradling Scarlett in his arms "Scarlett darling, please wake up. Darling please..."  
  
Katie ran up the stairs "What have you done?" she screamed as she came to them and took her Mother's hand "Mother, please it's Katie, please wake up."  
  
Neither got a response. Harriet yelled up the stairway as she grabbed her coat "I'll get Dr. Thompson. Get her back into bed." With that she was out the door.  
  
Rhett looked at Katie "Steady her until I stand up".  
  
Katie did as she was told.  
  
Rhett then leaned down and picked Scarlett up and carried her to her bed. After laying her down he stepped back. He had done this. His pride, his anger had done this.  
  
Katie speaking brought him out of his thoughts "Get out of this room. I don't want you here. And Mother does not need you here".  
  
Katie's words struck Rhett like a raging bull. But he knew she had every right to be angry. 


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18  
  
Rhett was sitting on the porch when Dr. Thompson came back out of the house. Rhett noted how worn the doctor looked.  
  
"Doctor?'  
  
"She's alive. I'm sure you did what you could. The fall would have definitely killed her, but.well things don't look good, Mr. Butler."  
  
Rhett just stared at the porch boards as the doctor continued "She is now showing signs of internal bleeding. If it's severe, it could be disasterous. There's only so much I can do. Do you understand?"  
  
Rhett finally looked up at the doctor. "So what you're trying to say is that I've killed her."  
  
The doctor walked over and put his hand on Rhett's shoulder "If she uses the will power it took to get out of bed to try to survive, we'll be fine. But getting her to do that is the trick, my son."  
  
Rhett just nodded his head. This was all his fault. Why had he said those things? He didn't know. All he knew was that for a few moments things were fine, then out of the blue Scarlett was asking him to leave. She had hurt him deeply by doing that. He thought that they possibly had a chance. Then she had done that.  
  
The screen door opening caught Rhett's attention. When he looked up Katie was standing there "Why are you still here?"  
  
Rhett could here the venom in her voice. "I wanted to make sure your Mother was alright?"  
  
"Why? All you have ever done is hurt her. What did you say, what did you do to her to cause her to be that upset?"  
  
Rhett just sat there looking at Katie. She did look so like her Mother. But, yes he could see him self in her too.  
  
"Please just leave, go back to your family in Charleston. Please just leave us alone." As Katie finished she could not control her tears. She turned away from Rhett as they started to flow.  
  
Rhett stood and walked to her. Placing a hand on Katie's shoulder he turned her so that he could look into her eyes "Is that want you want me to do?"  
  
"It's what you should do. .." Katie stopped. She knew that she should not share her thoughts on her Mother's feelings for Rhett. But maybe if she did, he would see how much he was hurting her and would just leave them alone. So she continued "Mother may want you here, but she's knows that can't be. So it would be best."  
  
Rhett looked confused "Why can't it be, Katie? I came here today with every intent of trying to start over with your mother, but then she pushed me away. That's why I became so.angry"  
  
"How can you try to start over? What about your family in Char..."  
  
Rhett stopped Katie "Katie I don't have any family in Charleston now except my sister."  
  
"But Mother told me about you divorcing her and remarrying."  
  
Katie could see a look of understanding dawn on Rhett's face "Is that what this is about. She thinks I'm here toying with her? That I'm still married?"  
  
"Yes, I think so."  
  
Rhett looked at his daughter then looked away "Katie, Anne..my second wife died several years after we were married. She died in childbirth. Our son died four days later."  
  
Katie just stood there staring at Rhett. She didn't know what to say.  
  
Rhett spoke again "So you see Katie I don't have a family in Charleston. But I do here. And whether you believe this or not, I did come here this morning with my mind made up to try to start over with Scarlett. To get know her again. She seems like just a changed woman" Rhett stopped and laughed slightly. Katie looked at him like he had lost his mind. "I'm sorry" he continued "It's just that it was so like the old Scarlett to lunge those flowers at me. I couldn't help but laugh"  
  
A small smile brought out on Katie's face "She must have been very different when you were married. The woman I grew with was nothing like that."  
  
"Yes I do believe I will have to get to know her all over again." Rhett stopped then added "and I have to get to know my daughter as well."  
  
Katie's expression changed to one of despair but Rhett speaking again assured her that it was alright.  
  
"Katie she told me last night. I told her early I didn't believe her. But I only said that, because she hurt me by pulling away. But I really did believe her. I can see too much of me in you, not to"  
  
A smile crept onto Katie's face. "So you really do love her?"  
  
"Yes Katie I do. I just hope I get a chance to prove it" Rhett said remembering what the doctor had said.  
  
"Well Dr. Thompson said Mother would need all her will power to pull through this. I think knowing you're there beside her, and that you two do have a chance to start again, might be just what she needs."  
  
Fifteen minutes later Rhett walked into Scarlett's room. He sat down carefully on the bed and took her hand "Well my love it seems like we've been at cross purposes again. I came here today to try to start over with you, but you pushed me away. It was our daughter who pointed why you did."  
  
Scarlett barely opened her eyes "Rhett?"  
  
Rhett smiled "Yes my darling, I'm right here."  
  
Slowly Scarlett whispered "You said our daughter, Rhett. Do you believe me now?"  
  
"My pet, I always believed you. I can see too much of me there not to. But when you pulled away, well I became very angry. You once again hurt me so I in turn hurt you."  
  
"But.." Scarlett started to speak but Rhett gently placed his finger to her lips "I did not come here to hurt you. I now know why you pulled away. And just so you that know, Anne.. passed away just couple of years after we married. She died having our son, who died shortly there after." Rhett's voice was quiet and laced with q[1]uilt.  
  
Rhett had to look away. Although he had never loved Anne, he wished that she had been afforded a better fate.  
  
"Oh Rhett, I'm so sorry. I didn't know." As Scarlett spoke she touched is sleeve, causing him to turn and face her. "Did you love her Rhett?"  
  
Rhett shook his head "No, but how could I? When you left you took my very soul with you." He saw Scarlett's expression "Yes I know I sent you away. But you were right Scarlett I was scared to love you. The old you anyway"  
  
Scarlett laid there taking in his words "You said you were scared to love the old me. What about the new me?"  
  
Rhett could hear the hope and the love in Scarlett's voice "Scarlett, do you remember all those years ago when I said God help the man who ever really loves you?"  
  
Scarlett just nodded.  
  
Rhett leaned forward and gently kissed her lips. They could both feel all the years of hidden, penned up emotion. As Rhett pulled back from Scarlett he looked into her eyes and said "Then God help me."  
  
----------------------- 


	19. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
Rhett stood looking out the window of Scarlett's, no their home. So much had happened in the last few months. Scarlett had almost died, twice. Rhett smiled as he thought about her miraculous recovery.  
  
He also smiled when he thought about Katie. He had a daughter. A beautiful, strong willed woman who reminded him so much of Scarlett.  
  
Then just today he had walked Katie down the aisle. He had been so moved when she asked him.  
  
Scarlett walking up and slipping into his arms brought him back from his thoughts.  
  
"Hello Mrs. Butler" Rhett said as he kissed the top of his wife's head. His wife, again. That had happened in the last few months too. As soon as Scarlett was well enough, they had been remarried.  
  
"Hello Mr. Butler. You seem happy" she said taking in the smells that she had missed for so long. Relishing in the still new feeling of being in Rhett's arms again.  
  
"I am happy. After many years of denying it, well I finally just gave in and accepted that only you my dear can make me this way."  
  
Scarlett turned in his arms "Oh Rhett. We were meant to be together. I know it. I do love you"  
  
Rhett squeezed her a little more tightly "and I love you too, my pet." Leaning down he claimed Scarlett's lips in a sweet slow kiss, one that held the hint of the passion that their love also possessed.  
  
Pulling back enough to look into her husbands dark burning eyes Scarlett whispered "So no more cross purposes?"  
  
Rhett laughed gently and whispered back just before claiming his wife's lips again "No, no more cross purposes ever again". 


End file.
